A Fight For Life
by mayzo51184
Summary: Nathan and Maxie discover she is pregnant, but what happens when complications arise for Maxie? Can the love she has for Nathan and her family give her the strength to fight for her life and their unborn child?
1. Chapter 1

A Fight for Life

Nathan awoke early in the morning where he was going to be working the morning shift. He hadn't been able to sleep worrying about Maxie. She hadn't been feeling well, and despite his insistence, she hadn't gone to the doctor to figure out what was wrong. He didn't think it was anything too serious, but he was wondering what had been going on with her. He figured that he'd take a fast shower, and if he got to work early, he'd hope to try and talk to Lulu and Dante before Maxie woke up. She had been extremely tired as of late which was unlike Maxie.

He got up from the bed and made his way to the bathroom. Noticing the door had been closed, he gently knocked on the door.

"Max? You in there?"

When he got no response, he became alarmed. He knocked on the door again and turned the nob to open the door.

"Max?"

He found Maxie as he had found her for the past several weeks or so; crouched down on the floor leaning over the toilet.

"max, you okay?" He asked walking over to her and rubbing her back.

Maxie slowly got up from the floor leaning on Nathan for support. She didn't know what was wrong, but she felt awful. She had been feeling nauseous and had been having some dizzy spells. She walked over to the mirror and began to cry upon seeing her reflection.

"Nathan, I look awful! No, I'm not okay. I am exhausted."

"Max, I've been telling you you got to go to the doctor."

"I'm sure it's just the flue or something, Nathan; I'm fine. I just need to take a shower, and get something to eat, but the thought of food is … Oh god, I'm gonna be sick!"

Maxie ran to grab the trash can near the toilet and threw up.

"Max, can you walk? Why don't you head back to bed, and I'll make you some tea and toast? You need to eat something, and no, you're not going to work today."

Maxie would have protested because of course, Nina would have some deadlines that needed to be met, and she was looking forward to beginning her article on the new fall fashion line. But, thinking of work just made her feel more tired than ever. "I have to go to work; I can't miss anymore. I already missed yesterday, and I missed Friday because I felt-

"Maxie, you look terrible, and I'll explain everything to Nina; trust me, you're not doing anyone any favors by going into work sick. At least, take one more day to rest up, and if you're feeling better tomorrow, I'll drive you to work tomorrow. But, will you at least stay home for today?"

Maxie wanted to argue, but the truth was she knew he was right.

"Okay fine; I'll stay home for one more day, but that's it. You can't be the only one working, and it's nothing. I'll be fine. Like I said, I just need some sleep, and something to eat.?

Nathan walked out of the room and went to make something to eat for Maxie.

While he was in the kitchen boiling water for tea, he pulled out his phone, to call Lulu.

He hadn't wanted to say anything to Maxie, but he thought he had an idea as to what could have been wrong with her. They hadn't talked much about it, but he hoped that starting a family was soon.

Lulu had just woken up and come down stairs to Dante making coffee and breakfast. She was just about to sit down when she heard her phone ringing. Seeing it was Nathan, she answered right away.

"Nathan? Hi!" Lulu said sitting down as Dante placed a steaming cup of coffee on the table in front of her.

"Hi Lu, got a sec?"

"Of course, what's up? How's Maxie feeling?"

Lulu had also noticed Maxie looking pail and tired lately. She felt she knew what was wrong, and Lulu had secretly been prepared for Nathan's phone call.

"Maxie's still not feeling well; I'm trying to get her to stay home, and she finally relented. She's insisting on going to work tomorrow, but I want to figure out what's going on with her. I was hoping-

"Hey, I'm already on it. I'll be over in about twenty minutes okay? Don't tell Maxie; she'd kill me if she knew what I'm up to." Lulu said beginning to laugh.

Dante sat down next to Lulu with his own coffee and winked at her.

"You talking about Maxie again?" He whispered. Lulu smiled back and nodded.

"Don't worry; she's probably about to kill me to because I told her I'd talk to Nina where she's worried about missing only two days of work." Nathan said with a laugh.

"thanks Lu."

Lulu ended the call as a wide smile spread on her face.

"wow! For someone who seemed so worried about Maxie, you seem happy all of a sudden.?

"Dante, have you seen Maxie lately? She looks terrible, and I think I know why, but Maxie denies it every time I mention it."

"so, what's wrong with Maxie then?

"Oh… I think she's pregnant, and today, we are gonna find out. I just have to hurry out so that I can catch Maxie before she tries to sneak out to go to work."

Dante and Lulu finished their breakfast, and Dante left for work while Lulu made her way to Maxie's.

Before heading out, Nathan had texted her saying that Maxie had fallen back to sleep, so he left the door unlocked so Lulu wouldn't wake her up.

Lulu walked into Maxie and Nathan's apartment and slowly made her way to the bedroom. When she opened the door, she saw that Maxie wasn't in her room. She saw that the bathroom door was closed and knocked on the door.

"Maxie are you okay?" Lulu asked growing a little concerned.

Just then, Maxie opened the door and slowly walked out of the bathroom.

"Lulu, what are you doing here? did Nathan call and tell you to check up on me? God! Sometimes, he's so annoying." Maxie rambled

Lulu stared at Maxie noticing how awful she looked.

"No, don't be mad at Nathan; besides, even if he did call me, it wasn't like I hadn't already figured out what was wrong with you. I was gonna come over today anyway. Maxie, you look terrible, and you're not getting any better."

Maxie hated that Lulu was right, but she too had been starting to get a little worried, and Lulu rambling on about the possibility of her being pregnant wasn't helping any.

"Oh please, Lulu. Nathan told you to come over because he's been worried, and he has nothing to worry about. I mean, it's just the-

"Maxie let's see. Not only are you sick, but you're more emotional than usual, and you told me that you're la-.

"Lulu stop. I'm not pregnant! I can't be."

"Well, that's what we're gonna find out." Lulu said pulling the contents out of the box.

"Okay Maxie, now's your chance to prove me wrong, because if you're not pregnant, then, I'm taking you to General Hospital, so you can be looked at by a doctor. Dante's getting annoyed with Nathan going on about how worried he is too, so can you prove me right or wrong already? And, don't come out until you're done in there. Read the instructions carefully." Lulu rambled.

"Okay fine, and you'll see that I'm right, and this was a complete waist of time; time that I could have spent showering and going to work." Maxie yelled.

She didn't mean to be so harsh, but Lulu had to be wrong.

Maxie sat in the bathroom glancing over at the timer on her phone. She had set it for five minutes as the instructions had suggested on the pregnancy test that Lulu had given her. She felt stupid because she knew that lulu only wanted her to do this so that she could be proven right. Maxie was beginning to get nervous. What if she was pregnant? She'd look worse than ever as the pregnancy progressed. First, once she got over the morning sickness which really lasted all day, and she felt like she was dying, then, they'd be the weight gain.

That's not counting the god-awful stretch marks that she'd get, and the mood swings, and exhaustion, Nathan would be driven crazy with her.

Just then, she heard the alert signaling the timer had gone off. She slowly read the directions on the box before she looked at the test.

Lulu had decided to leave Maxie alone and headed to the kitchen. She saw the pot of coffee that had been on the counter and poured herself a cup. She then saw that Nathan had a pan of water on the stove for Maxie's tea, but hadn't boiled it where Maxie had fallen asleep. Knowing that Maxie needed something in her stomach, Lulu went to start boiling the water to make tea when she heard a scream coming from the bathroom.

"Maxie!" Lulu yelled and ran to the bathroom.

She knocked on the door, but again, there was no response.

"Maxie, can I come in? Are you okay?"

Lulu began to knock on the door when the door opened, and Maxie came out holding the test in her hand.

Maxie looked worse than she had before if that was even possible. This time, in addition to her pail face, her eyes were red from crying.

"Maxie let's go into the kitchen, so we can sit down. I made you some tea, and you are gonna eat something."

Lulu said leading Maxie from the bathroom to the kitchen.

"I hate you." Maxie sniffed.

"Maxie why?"

"Look Lulu! Maxie said holding out the stick in her hand.

Lulu took the test from Maxie and examined it carefully. In looking at the test, she noticed a very distinct plus sign, and gasped.

"Oh Maxie, you're pregnant! Yay! Congratulations! I can't wait to hear all about how you're gonna tell Nathan!"

Lulu then pulled Maxie into a hug. They had both started crying but they were happy.

"Nathan's gonna be so happy; he thought I was sick." Maxie said smiling at Lulu.

Lulu and Maxie sat for the next few hours already planning out shopping for toys and clothes for the new baby.

Nathan had gotten to work early, and he and Dante had been thankful that it was a slow day. Dante was busy filing some paperwork but noticed that Nathan had been quiet all day. He knew that he was worried about Maxie, and if he had been in the same situation, he'd be going crazy worrying about Lulu.

"Hey Man, you okay? You're worried about Maxie, aren't you?"

Nathan looked up from his desk and handed Dante his work to file.

"yeah. Lulu said she was gonna go over to the apartment because she suspects that she knows what's wrong with Maxie. I mean, I'm hoping that it's just the flue or, maybe, I'm getting my hopes up, but maybe, she's pregnant?"

Dante smiled at Nathan thinking of the prospect of Nathan and Maxie starting their family. If anyone had deserved to be happy, it had been the two of them. They had been through a lot just to even be together, and for a while, it looked as if it wasn't gonna happen. Now, they were married and hopefully, starting a family of their own.

"yeah, Lulu and I have talked about that, and if she is pregnant, then, congratulations would definitely be in order, but, look, if you wanna go home to Maxie, I can cover for you." Dante offered.

"yeah really? I wouldn't but-

"Hey, forget it; I'd be going crazy if that were Lulu; get out of here." Dante said pointing to the door.

"thanks Man," Nathan said smiling. I owe you one."

"yeah you do." Dante joked, as Nathan hurried out the door.

Nathan drove home thinking about Maxie, and the various things that could be causing Maxie to feel and look so awful. He was hoping that it was that she was pregnant and nothing more than that. They hadn't really talked in depth about having children, but he knew that he had always wanted kids, and Maxie wanted to give Georgie a brother or sister one day. He hoped that now, they were going to be able to start their family.

As he parked his car into the parking lot, he noticed that Lulu's car was gone. He got out of the car and hurried inside. When he entered the house, he saw that there were candles that had been lit and he heard Maxie walking down the stairs.

"Max, I'm home."

"What are you doing home so early? You can't see me like this. I'm not done getting ready, and I still have-

"Shhh." Nathan said taking Maxie into his arms and gently placing a kiss to her lips.

"I couldn't wait anymore; the curiosity was killing me. Dante is covering for me.

"Oh well, that's great. Well, I have to go to the store to pick up a few things so-

"max, I'll go to the store; you need to stay home."

One more time Nathan said that to her, Maxie would scream. She already came close to blurting her news out, but she wanted to make it more memorable than that. She had it all planned, and Nathan coming home early put just a tiny damper on her plans.

"Nathan, I'm fine. Lulu and I had some lunch, and I'm feeling better now that I had some tea, and I took a nap when she left. I just wanna go and get something for dinner."

Nathan didn't argue with her now; after all, he did tell her that he'd back off a little if she stayed home and rested.

"Okay Max. Just be careful, and then when you come home, you're telling me what's been going on with you."

She smiled at Nathan and gave him a quick kiss before running out the door.

"I promise, I'll tell you everything when I get back! Bye." She yelled over her shoulder, and with that, she was out the door.

It had only been about a half an hour when Maxie came back with a few groceries in her hand. There were a couple of to go containers, and a bottle of wine.

"uh… Max, should you really be drinking this when you weren't feeling well earlier today?"

"Oh, come on Nathan, I'm not sick, and besides, the wine is for you." Maxie whined playfully swatting Nathan's arm.

"I got ribs, and macaroni and cheese." She said with a smile.

Maxie went to work setting the table and lighting the candles again. She placed the food on a few plates and poured some wine for Nathan.

"I'll be right bac. Sit, but don't eat without me." Maxie said running up the stairs.

Nathan couldn't help but laugh to himself as he stared after Maxie running up the stairs. He never thought he could love Maxie any more than he already had, but seeing her running upstairs, and thinking of the possibilities of them going through the highs and lows of a possible pregnancy, made him love her more. Despite this, he didn't want Maxie overexerting herself more than she had to; she hadn't been feeling well for the last several weeks that he had noticed, and if she was just starting to feel a little better, he didn't want her compromising her health to set the tones for a romantic evening.

He was about to argue or go after her when she came down holding a package in her hand. She smiled as she handed the box over to Nathan.

"Maxie, what's this"?

"Um… I'm not telling. Well, I mean, I am, but you should open it first."

"Max, I'm pretty sure I have absolutely no idea what this is, but okay.

He smiled at Maxie as he noticed the detail she put into wrapping this tiny box. As Nathan opened the box, Maxie took a deep breath and spoke slowly, so it wouldn't come out all at once.

"Okay well, first, I'm sorry that I've kind of been all over the place lately; I've just felt so awful lately."

"Kind of all over the place? Max, yesterday, you yelled at me because you said the coffee tasted weird, and then you-

"Shut up Nathan!" Maxie interrupted.

"Anyway, Lulu has been getting on me about getting myself examined by a doctor which I don't know why you both keep doing that because you both know how much I hate hospitals. But this morning when she came over here, she had a box in her hand."

"Let me guess, this box that I'm holding?" Nathan said pointing to the now unwrapped box.

"yeah that one."

"Anyway, I told her that this was a waste of time, and that the only reason why I was gonna do this is to prove her wr-

"Maxie wait. Are you saying what I think you are?" Nathan wondered as his face began to light up.

"Well I took the test, and Nathan, I'm pregnant!" Maxie said smiling at her husband.

"Nathan sat in silence as he opened the box seeing the plus sign on the test indicating Maxie's news.

"Maxie, I'm, Whoh! This is amazing! he said standing up and pulling Maxie into his arms.

"how do you feel? Do you need anything?"

"yeah, for you to put me down so I can eat! I'm starving!" She said as they kissed passionately.

For the next hour, Nathan and Maxie just sat in silence thinking about the prospect of being parents.

Nathan had been delighted about the news of their pregnancy, but he was unsure of how Maxie had felt. He knew that she was happy that she was having another baby, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Truth be told, had this really been a good time for them to even be thinking about conceiving a child? Not that there's the perfect time for something like this, but Maxie had gotten back from Portland not too long ago, and they hadn't exactly had a lot of time to catch up on the months since she had been gone. He wouldn't torture himself to such thoughts though; he needed to focus on the positive, and that was the fact that he and Maxie were having their first child together! He figured that all these thoughts he had been thinking were just nerves and anyone would be nervous about being a parent for the first time, so he decided not to mention it to Maxie.

The next morning, Maxie woke up early so that she'd have enough time to get ready for work, and insure she felt well enough to be on top of her game. She had been anxious about the few days that she had missed and knowing that she'd get the riot act read to her from Nina if she didn't show up, she'd have to work extra hard to make up for the work she missed. The fashion world never sleeps, and she had been too far behind already. She ate a quick breakfast and was out the door before Nathan had the chance to wake up and convince her not to go into work.

Because Maxie had been in such a hurry to get to work, she hadn't been paying attention to how awful she was feeling. All that mattered was she needed to get to work on time. Maxie was thankful that she did by some miracle get there on time.

"Oh, Maxie, you're here finally. You know, we are already so far behind, and I know that you were sick, but I need you to be able to focus on your work. You are feeling better, aren't you?" Nina rambled not even looking up from her work.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just need a -

"Maxie, I've already given you two days not counting the weekend that you've taken off from work. I really can't afford you-

"Maxie!" Nina yelled.

In the middle of Nina's rambling, she heard a thud, and looked down to find Maxie had collapsed on the floor.

"Maxie are you okay?" Nina said rushing to her and shaking her shoulder. It was then that she noticed how pail Maxie looked.

"Maxie, God, you're really sick! What the hell is wrong with you? Maxie?" Nina said gently shaking Maxie. N- Nina?

Maxie said weakly as her eyes slowly opened.

"Oh, Maxie, hi. What happened? I was talking to you, and all of a sudden, you were on the floor. Oh god! I should call Ja-

"No Nina don't call Nathan!" Maxie said her voice quivering as she still felt weak and shaky.

"Well Maxie if I had known you were this sick, -

"I'm not sick Nina; I didn't want it to come out this way, but you might as well know now that I'm pregnant!" Maxie said.

"Pregnant, um… Well, that's amazing! But Maxie, are you sure that's all it is? I mean, it's been a long time since I had been pregnant, but I don't think that passing out is normal. I think I should call J. Oh better yet, you know what? I'm gonna get you some water, and then, you're going home for the rest of the day. I'll drive you."

"No Nina, I don't kneed to go home I just need some-

"Maxie, you just passed out on the floor and you hadn't been here for more then what twenty minutes if that? You're going home. J would kill me if he knew that I made you work after this ordeal. I'm taking you home."

Maxie knew that she couldn't argue anymore; if she was truly being honest with herself, she was a little alarmed herself. She was ecstatic about being pregnant, but her passing out scared her. She never experienced symptoms as severe when she was pregnant with Georgie, and she felt like something wasn't quite right. She made a mental note to schedule an appointment with Doctor Lee at General Hospital as soon as possible.

As Nina drove Maxie home, noticing that Maxie had fallen asleep, she decided to call Nathan.

She hadn't meant to be harsh with Maxie, and if she realized what was going on with her sooner, she wouldn't have been. However, it was unlike Maxie to be sick much less miss a day's work despite her showing up late.

Glancing over at the sleeping form next to her, she dialed Nathan's number.

As Nathan and Dante had been busy working, Dante noticed that Nathan seemed a little uneasy. Dante hadn't known what transpired between Lulu and Maxie the night before, Lulu had seemed quite pleased that morning. When Dante had tried to ask her what was up, all she told him was that Nathan would tell him. So, when it was time for them to take their lunch break, Dante had been thankful that they were able to leave the station for a while, so they could talk.

Nathan and Dante pulled in to Kelly's for lunch.

"Hey man, what's up with you? You seem a little edgy today." Dante said as the two of them walked in to Kelly's and sat down.

Nathan knew he shouldn't have been worried about Maxie where they had found out that she was pregnant, but he felt this nagging feeling that something was wrong.

"I don't know; I guess, I'm worried about Maxie."

"What happened, is she okay?"

"Yeah, I mean, I think so. We found out that Maxie is pregnant" Nathan said as a wide grin spread across his face.

"Wow! Congratulations man! Dante said quietly.

He figured that Nathan didn't want everyone to know, but he was glad that he was one of the first to know other than Lulu.

"So, if Maxis pregnant, what's this just nerves about being a father? You'll be great!" Dante said smiling.

Just as the waitress was walking over to their table, Nathan's phone began ringing.

"Dammet! I can't even go on a lunch break without this damn phone ringing" Nathan yelled pulling out his phone.

Glancing at the caller as Nina, he immediately became alarmed, and thought of Maxie.

"Hi Nina, what's up Nathan asked growing concerned.

"Jay, I just wanted to let you know that I'm here with Maxie. She's fine, but I'm taking her home unless of course, you want me to take her to the hospit-

"Whoh! Nina! Why would she need to go to the hospital?" Nathan wondered becoming alarmed now.

"Well, first, I hear congratulations are in order on the new baby!"

"Thanks, but I doubt that's why you're calling me to wish me congratulations, so what is it? What's wrong with Max?"

"Well um… She passed out shortly after she got into work. Jay, I know I'm probably the last person you'd want to be lecturing you about pregnancy, but something's wrong. Maxie shouldn't have passed out like that, and she does look terrible. I think you need to get her to the hospital."

Nathan sat in silence for a few minutes as Nina rambled on about Maxie. He had been fearing something was wrong, but he also thought that he was just over reacting.

"Nina is Maxie awake now?"

"No, she is sleeping." Nina spoke quietly.

"Look, I'm almost at your apartment, but let me know if you want me to get her to an appointment."

"thanks Nina; listen, I gotta go, but I'll come home soon. Just make sure that Maxie gets in bed, and I'll see if I can schedule something today or tomorrow." Nathan said and hung up the phone.

" Sorry Man, I think I am gonna have to leave work early again today. I hate to do this, but somethings-

"hey, don't worry; I got it. Maxie okay?"

"I don't know. Nina said that she fainted at work, and I have had this feeling that something was wrong with her."

Dante shook his head trying to come up with some way to assure Nathan that Maxie would be fine but came up with nothing. Dante was always someone who had gone with his gut, and if Nathan's was telling him something was wrong, he had to investigate it. God knows that if it were Lulu, Dante would stop at nothing to make sure she was alright.

"Look, I'm sure Maxie's gonna be fine, but keep me and Lulu posted, and if you guys need anything, call us and we'll be right there."

Nathan left and hurried home to Maxie. Because Maxie had been napping on the couch, he figured he'd call the hospital.

Nathan had scheduled an appointment later that afternoon. Elizabeth had told him that Doctor Lee happened to have an opening in her schedule, so she could fit Maxie in. Nathan was grateful for that where Maxie had passed out.

Maxie woke up about an hour later and saw that Nathan had been sitting next to her on the couch.

"Nathan, where'd Nina go?"

"She went back to work. You okay Max?"

"I think so; it was just weird. Nina was talking to me, and I felt really weak, and I guess, I passed out."

"it's okay, Max. I scheduled an appointment for you later this afternoon.

"Oh yeah; I was gonna do that." Maxie said sitting up.

Nathan and Maxie headed to General Hospital about an hour later for her appointment. When they got there, Doctor Lee was already waiting in her office for them.

"Maxie, Nathan, hi. First, congratulations. Nathan, I'm gonna have to examine Maxie alone for a few minutes is that okay?" Kelly said smiling at the happy couple.

"yeah, that's fine; I'll just wait-

"No wait. Can Nathan stay?" Maxie asked

"Well, that's up to you Maxie, but I would like to examine you first."

"it's okay Max; I'll be right outside the door" Nathan said reassuringly.

Maxie didn't know why, but she was nervous, and she wanted Nathan there with her during the exam.

Once Nathan left, Kelly began her exam, and asked the typical questions like how Maxie was feeling, and if she knew about how far along she may have been.

Maxie couldn't be exactly sure how far along she was in her pregnancy, but she figured that she had to be about two months along. In Kelly's exam, she agreed.

"So, Maxie, I heard you fainted at work this morning; you want to tell me about that?"

"did Nathan tell you that? God. He's so paranoid sometimes." Maxie said laughing a little.

"I don't know; I mean, I'm sure it's nothing. I just have been feeling exhausted lately, but it's because of the pregnancy that's all."

"Well, given your medical history, I just want to rule out any possibility that something could be wrong." Kelly knew that at times, a woman may have a fainting spell during pregnancy, but she had also known that Maxie has a complicated medical history which could present problems during a pregnancy.

"I am going to give you a complete physical is that okay?"

"yeah, that's fine Maxie said.

Doctor Lee went about listening to Maxie's heart, and lungs in addition to drawing blood and getting her blood pressure. Maxie noticed a look of concern coming across Doctor Lee's face.

"Is everything okay with the baby?" Maxie wondered becoming alarmed now.

"I'm gonna have Nathan come in now, and I will be back in a few minutes. You're gonna be fine, Maxie." Kelly said as she exited the room.

Nathan came into the room and sat beside Maxie. Maxie had been unusually quiet which made Nathan a little concerned.

"Max, you feeling okay? What did the doctor say?"

"Nothing much; she just wanted to do a physical on me, but then, she acted kind of weird. This is why I hate hospitals though. I mean, I'm sure it's nothing, but they just like to act all weird just to scare us that's all. We'll be fine". Maxie said pointing to her stomach.

Just then the door opened, and Kelly entered the room accompanied by Monica.

"Monica, what are you doing here?" Maxie asked glancing over at her.

If Monica had come into the room, there must have been a problem. A cardiologist usually isn't part of a prenatal visit, right? Maxie's thoughts had been interrupted by Kelly's reassurance.

"Maxie, just given your history, I wanted Monica to come in and make sure that everything is alright. Kelly said glancing towards Monica.

"Nathan and Maxie, I just want to tell you that your pregnancy is a high risk given your history of being a heart transplant recipient. Doctor Lee and I are going to be monitoring you closely to make sure that there aren't any complications. Monica said.

The thought of Maxie possibly having complications hadn't occurred to Maxie so much, but the thought was unbearable for Nathan. How bad would these complications get for her? was this really a good time for her to be having a child? Was this something they should have discussed beforehand? If Maxie was having any complications how would these complications effect their baby?

Maxie was the first to speak after glancing over at Nathan who began pacing around the room.

"Nathan don't worry; it's just a precaution that's all."

"Yes, for now it is" Monica said.

"Maxie, I know you, and I hope that you will come in at the first sign of trouble. I am already concerned at how tired you look and your passing out at work."

"I'll be fine; don't worry. I have this guy to make sure of that." Maxie said smiling at Nathan.

"Just to be sure, I want you to take it easy for the next couple of weeks, and Nathan, I want you to pay close attention to her symptoms, and if you notice anything- "Don't worry; I'll take good care of Maxie."

"Well parents, wanna hear this little one's heartbeat? I think Maxie's just far enough along where we may get to hear it." Kelly said wanting to lighten the mood a little bit.

"yeah, we'd like that Nathan and Maxie said smiling up at Kelly.

Just a few seconds later, Doctor Lee, Nathan and Maxie all heard their baby's heart beating.

"See? Look at that! That's a nice strong heartbeat guys!" Doctor Lee said laughing.

Nathan and Maxie stared up at the monitor in silence smiling at each other as they listened to such a strong heartbeat.

"Congratulations you too. Now, when you're both ready, get Maxie home, and make sure she gets plenty of rest."

"thank you, Doctor Lee," Nathan said looking up at Maxie.

"Wow, can you believe that? That's our baby!" Nathan said walking over to Maxie and taking her hand.

"I know. It's amazing isn't it? I can't wait to tell my Mom."

As Nathan and Maxie left the hospital, they drove home in silence. Nathan though he was overjoyed at hearing their baby's heart beat for the first time, he couldn't shake the feeling that Kelly and Monica hadn't told them enough about how this pregnancy could affect Maxie. He couldn't allow himself to start thinking of worse case scenarios though; not yet. Maybe, it was just like Maxie had suggested and they were just being overly concerned. He wanted to ask her if they had been like this during her pregnancy with Georgie, but when he looked over at her, he found Maxie had fallen asleep on his shoulder.

As Maxie slept the rest of the way home, Nathan realized how peaceful she looked. He hoped that she was dreaming about their life with their new baby, and again thought about how amazing it had been to hear their baby's heart beating so strongly. Nathan smiled at Maxie, and slowly picked her up taking her into their apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next several weeks had been uneventful for Nathan and Maxie. Nina had given Maxie until the Thanksgiving holiday off from work after Maxie's passing out and given both Doctor Lee and Monica's advising Maxie to take it easy for the next couple of weeks. Kelly called Maxie the next day having her bloodwork back and was slightly concerned with her blood pressure being elevated. It wasn't anything to be too worried about, but to insure Maxie had a smooth pregnancy, Kelly ordered Maxie to rest as much as possible. With the Thanksgiving holiday fast approaching, Maxie found she had been getting restless. Nathan had been busy working extra shifts so that he could spend the holiday with Maxie where the holidays would now be extra special because of Maxie's pregnancy.

Maxie had decided that she was going to wait and share her happy news with her family on the holiday. Nathan and Maxie were going to spend Thanksgiving over at Mac and Felicia's, and Robin and Emma were coming to spend the holidays right up until Christmas with Anna. Georgie couldn't get that much time off school, so she wasn't gonna be able to see her for the holiday; she'd have to wait until Christmas.

Maxie did tell her of her pregnancy over a facetime call with Spinelli, and Georgie was a little confused at first, but she took it like the little champ that she is. She was excited, and she kept asking Maxie if the baby would be there when she came to visit for Christmas.

Thanksgiving morning Nathan and Maxie were up early getting ready to go to Mac and Felicia's. Nathan had put a pot of coffee on while Maxie had gotten in the shower.

Maxie had taken longer than usual getting ready. After showering, she was trying to decide what she wanted to wear. Her clothes were just starting to get tight for her, and in addition to that, she felt terrible. This was more than the pregnancy, but how could she tell Nathan and her parents that she was too sick to come celebrate Thanksgiving with them? She started to notice at times when she was doing a lot of running around she'd become short of breath, and her heart would start racing. She could usually hide it if she could pace herself. So, she figured that today, would be no different. She finally decided on a Burgundy sweater with matching pants. She figured the sweater would be perfect for those cool crisp fall days, and it would hide the slight baby bump that she had noticed.

Looking at the clock which read 11:30, Maxie finally made her way downstairs where Nathan was eating.

"max, you hungry? I made breakfast, and coffee." Nathan said smiling up at her.

The doctor told Maxie that she could have coffee if she switched to decaf for the remainder of her pregnancy.

"yeh, I'm starving."

"yeah, me too"

Nathan then put a plate of pancakes in front of Maxie and poured her some coffee.

After breakfast, they decided to make their way to Mac and Felicia's.

Once they had arrived, the house already was full of guests. Everyone had been talking, and catching up, and munching on snacks before dinner.

Maxie decided to go into the kitchen to help Mac and Felicia get the table ready for dinner.

"Maxie, I have been meaning to ask you, are you alright? Felicia asked a little concerned.

"yeah, Mom, why?"

"Well, I heard about your fainting spell at work, and I know that there's been lots of colds and the flu season is starting soon. Plus, you've also been very distant with me lately. You and Nathan aren't having problems, are you? I hope not."

God, Maxie hated that Felicia could almost sense something was up with her.

"No, Mom. Nathan and I are fine. I've just been tired lately. You know, with the holidays, and my always working so much."

"Well, alright, but are you sure Honey? You look pail"

Maxie had thought that she put enough makeup on her face to cover up how pail she really did look.

"yeah, I'm fine. Want me to help set the table?"

"Sure, Honey. Felicia said handing Maxie some plates.

Maxie silently cursed Mac and Felicia feeling that while Mac and Nathan had gone into the living room to watch TV, Nathan was getting grilled by Mac. She'd have to talk to him about that.

Just a few minutes later, Felicia had put the turkey on the table, and yelled for everyone to come out for dinner. After Robin carved the turkey, everyone sat down for dinner. Nathan looked over at Maxie and Smiled.

"Want to tell them now? Nathan whispered.

Before Maxie could answer, Mac came in the kitchen carrying a bottle of champagne. Mac then went to the kitchen and grabbed some glasses from the cabinet, as Felicia opened the bottle. Felicia took the glasses from Mac and began pouring them for everyone. She placed two glasses in front of Nathan and Maxie. Maxie thought she should now take this opportunity to share her news.

"I'd like to make a toast." Mac said cheerfully.

"Wait, Uncle Mac. Nathan and I have something to tell everyone."

Felicia smiled at Maxie and Nathan and motioned for Mac to sit down beside her. Felicia instantly suspected what Maxie was going to say. She hoped anyway as soon as she heard about Maxie's fainting spell.

Nathan took Maxie's hand and smiled over at her before Maxie began to speak.

"Okay, so, Mom was asking me about my fainting spell that I had a couple of weeks ago at work, and I know Uncle Mac is probably going crazy wondering too. I figured that I'd wait until the holidays to tell you all our news. Everyone, Nathan and I are gonna have a baby."

All at once everyone started cheering on the happy news and yelling congratulations.

"Oh Maxie, how are you feeling, Honey? Felicia asked.

"I'm fine, Mom. It's just typical symptoms but that's it. Kelly and Monica are gonna monitor me because of my history, so we'll be fine."

"Well then, I think this definitely calls for a toast!" Mac said raising his glass.

They all raised their own glasses as Mac began.

"I would like to make a toast to family. I am thankful that we are all able to be here to celebrate another holiday as a family together. I'd also like to take a moment to remember those in our family who are no longer with us here but are with us in our hearts."

Mac then looked up at the mantle and pointed to a picture of Georgie.

"To family."

"To family." They all cheered and clinked their glasses.

"To Maxie and Nathan, and Baby West!" Felicia cheered, and they all clinked glasses again.

After dinner, Robin, Maxie and Felicia went to clean up, and get ready to bring out the desserts. As Maxie was doing the dishes, she felt a light tap on her shoulder.

"Hey Maxie, are you really alright?" Robin asked.

Robin had noticed that Maxie looked quite pail, and she also noticed Maxie seemed a little short of breath and looked flushed.

"I'm fine, Robin. Don't you start worrying too."

"Maxie, I'm a doctor. If I notice something, you know I'm gonna ask you about it. You know you have to be extra careful because —

"I know, and that's why I'm being monitored carefully by Kelly and Monica." Maxie interrupted.

"Okay, but will you at least let me take your temperature?"

"No, I'll be fine. I'm just gonna finish cleaning up and-

"No, Maxie, I'll do it. Why don't you lay down and take a nap? Don't worry; I won't tell Mac and Felicia for now. I'll come get you when it's time for dessert."

Maxie gave Robin a smile and went upstairs to her old room to take a nap.

As Maxie laid down, she realized just how exhausted she really was. The day had begun to wear on her. Still though, she didn't think she'd feel this awful. She placed her phone on the nightstand beside the bed and turned the covers down. She crawled into bed, and just as soon as she hit the pillow, she had fallen asleep.

Meanwhile, Mac and Nathan had gone into the living room as the girls were cleaning up in the kitchen. Nathan had been rather quiet, and it hadn't gone unnoticed by Mac.

Mac had been concerned about Maxie after hearing that she had fainted at work and seemed exhausted. Because he had raised Maxie and Georgie since they were little, he picked up on a few things, and could always tell when something was wrong with his girls.

He also knew that Maxie wouldn't really do anything about it unless, it was so urgent she was nearly dying. Even then, she was always so stubborn, so Mac needed to make sure that Nathan was truly gonna be there to take care of her.

"Nathan, is Maxie really okay? I just think that Maxie's not telling us everything about what's been going on with her." Mac wondered looking over at Nathan who was flipping through channels looking for a game on TV.

Hearing Mac's question, and noting his concern on his face, Nathan turned off the TV, and turned towards Mac who had sat down on the couch beside him.

Nathan had also sensed something was wrong, but Maxie did as she always does, and hid it well.

"I don't know, Mac. I am worried that this pregnancy could be difficult for her, but you know Max; she won't say anything about it. She just tells me she's fine, and it's just the typical signs and symptoms of pregnancy. I did notice today though, that she seems like the slightest bit of exertion is difficult for her. This morning, after getting ready, her face was red, and she just didn't look well."

"Well, did you ask her about it?"

"No because I didn't want to fight about it before coming here. I'm gonna ask her though when we're home. I had this hunch that the doctors are worried too, but Maxie's probably downplaying everything to them too."

"Well, Nathan, listen. We all know how Maxie is, and sometimes, it's easy to forget that she is more susceptible than most people are to become gravely ill. So, if you notice anything at all, please let me and Felicia know, and take care of my girl."

Nathan assured Mac that he'd take care of Maxie, and he had been happy to do so. Never having much of a father figure in his life, he was glad to see that Maxie had such a positive father figure in her life. He only hoped that he would be half the father Mac had been to Maxie to their own children.

"Anyone ready for dessert? Felica called from the kitchen.

"Mac and Nathan walked out to the kitchen and sat down.

"Want coffee?" Felicia ask putting the large pot on the table.

Everyone sat down for dessert, as Felicia went around pouring coffee.

"Where's Maxie has anyone seen her?"

"I think she went to take a nap because she was exhausted." Robin said

"I'll go tell her to come down."

Robin went upstairs to Maxie's room.

She gave a gentle knock on the door, and when she got no answer, she opened it and quietly walked in the room.

"Maxie, you ready to come down for dessert? There's pumpkin pie." Robin whispered gently shaking Maxie's shoulder. When Maxie didn't open her eyes, Robin started to worry.

"Maxie, it's robin. Can you hear me?" Robin spoke louder this time and shook her again.

Maxie's eyes slowly opened, and she saw Robin standing over her.

"Geeze Robin, you don't need to yell at me." Maxie groaned sleepily.

"I'll be down in a minute; I'm just so tired."

"Maxie, I want to make sure you're okay; you don't look well at all." Robin said growing concerned. "Don't move. I want to take your temperature. Don't worry; Uncle Mac, Mom, and Felicia won't even know, but Maxie, if something's wrong, you're going to the hospital okay?"

Maxie sometimes hated that there was a doctor in the family if nothing else, for this reason. Maxie if she was being honest with herself, felt awful. She was beginning to feel sweaty, and she noticed she was starting to feel twinges of chest pain.

Robin returned with her medical bag, and grabbed the thermometer, blood pressure cuff, and a stethoscope.

"Robin, really? Is this really necessary?" Maxie complained growing annoyed.

"Yes, Maxie it is. If you're not gonna take care of yourself during this pregnancy, obviously, someone else has to do it for you. This won't take long, and if your vitals come back normal, then I won't press the issue, but Maxie, this is serious, and don't think I'm the only one who notices your symptoms either." Robin said.

She didn't mean to be so harsh with Maxie, but if anyone knew what it meant to take care of their own health, it was Robin. Given her HIV diagnosis as a teenager, Robin had to insure she was diligent about taking every precaution she had to in order for her to live a healthy life. She had been able to do that, and it worried her that Maxie was being so careless with her health.

Robin went to the other side of the bed and began to roll up Maxie's sleeve.

"Lie back, Maxie, I'm gonna take your blood pressure." Robin began taking Maxie's vitals making mental notes in her head. When she was done, she sighed.

"Maxie, you really have to be careful. Your blood pressure is quite high, and your heart's racing. I think you've done too much today, and you should go—

"No Robin," Maxie yelled. "I'm fine. I'm just tired that's all. I promise I won't stay too much longer. I'll come down and get something to eat and go home."

"No, Maxie. I think you should relax, and in a little while, you can go. I'm gonna tell Nathan."

Just then, they heard a knock at the door.

"Maxie, Robin, are you in there? Are you coming down for dessert?" Felicia called from outside the door.

"Robin, whatever you do, don't tell my mom!" Maxie begged.

"Maxie, I have to. If not your Mom, Nathan has to know. You should have told him that this pregnancy could be difficult for you."

"It wasn't supposed to be though; I was fine when I had George—

"Maxie, you almost died as you gave birth to her. Don't you remember that?" Robin yelled.

"Girls, what's going on in there?" Felicia asked as she opened the door entering the room.

"Maxie, honey, are you alright?"

Felicia walked to the head of the bed standing beside Robin.

"I'm fine, Mom. Please don't worry. Go back downstairs, and I'll be down in a mi—

"Maxie, you are not fine." Robin insisted looking over at Felicia.

"Maxie, I'm sorry, but I'm gonna have to tell her."

"Um… Robin, no you don't. Doesn't this fall under some doctor patient confidentiality privilege or something?"

Maxie was starting to panic now. If Robin told her, the whole family's holiday would be ruined, and Nathan would never leave her alone after that. Mac and Felicia would also hover over her for the remainder of her pregnancy driving Maxie crazy.

Robin was growing frustrated with Maxie, and she knew that Maxie had a point that she couldn't argue with her about. Or could she?

Being that Maxie was family, and not one of Robin's patients, she gained the upper hand.

"Maxie, ordinarily, you'd be right, but you're not my patient, you are my cousin. So, I'm sorry, but –

"for God's sake Robin! Tell me, what is wrong with my daughter?" Felicia panicked.

"Felicia, I will tell you, but I think you should get Nathan. He deserves to know what's going on here."

Felicia looked from Robin to Maxie before leaving the room and running downstairs.

"thanks a lot Robin." Maxie whined.

She knew she shouldn't have been so furious with Robin, because she knew it was coming from a place of love, but sometimes, she wished that her family would just leave her alone. Maxie was well aware of the risks that could be involved, and she saw no reason to tell Nathan if there was nothing to worry about. It wasn't like Maxie wouldn't know when things were getting too much for her right?

"Look, Maxie, I'm not gonna apologize for being concerned about you. God knows you can be so irresponsible, and if you're not gonna take care of yourself, then at least do this for the sake of your child."

Just then, Felicia and Nathan walked into the room. Nathan walked over to Maxie and gently kissed her forehead.

"you alright Max?"

"No, Nathan, she's not." Robin answered before Maxie had the chance to protest.

Maxie sat up slowly and glared at Robin before Robin continued.

"Nathan, I'm glad you are here now because you need to know what you are dealing with here."

Nathan sat on the bed beside Maxie and gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Nathan, she's a doctor, who is overreacting as all doctors do. I'm fine. I'm just tired because of all of the excitement from the day. Right Robin?"

"Wrong, Maxie." Robin countered.

"Look guys, given Maxie's complex medical history, she is someone that had to be more careful than most under the best of circumstances.

"We know that Robin, but what's the problem now? She had a normal pregnancy with Georgie right up until she went into labor at my wedding. What's different now?" Felicia asked.

"Well, I don't know. Sometimes, these things happen for no reason at all. She did have a relatively smooth pregnancy with Georgie, but now, for whatever reason, her blood pressure is very high, and I'm concerned that this pregnancy is affecting her heart."

Maxie was becoming infuriated with Robin now. She could feel that her blood pressure was rising, but she was also starting to get scared. She started noticing that her heart was beating faster, and not only that, she had begun having pain in her lower back and light cramping in her stomach.

"Maxie may be suffering from a condition called preeclampsia which means she's got high blood pressure. I could be wrong, but I think her increased blood pressure is causing her to have some difficulties. Nathan, have you noticed any symptoms like shortness of breath?" Robin asked for her own reassurance.

"Yes, now that you mention it." Nathan answered looking at Maxie.

"Max, how could you not tell me that there were risks involved with this pregnancy? Wouldn't this have been something we would have had to discuss before thinking of having children in the first place?"

"Nathan, I have been feeling fine, and I didn't think there would be anything to worry about. Lots of people who have had heart transplants go on to lead healthy and normal lives."

"That's all true, Maxie, but you need to consider your own history. You've had a couple of close calls because of infections putting a strain on your heart." Robin interjected." We are all worried that this pregnancy the more the pregnancy progresses, the bigger the strain will be on her heart."

"Maxie, how could you not tell me this? Did the doctor say any of this to you as she was giving you her exam when I left the room?" Nathan yelled More out of fear than anger.

Nathan rarely ever yelled at Maxie and thinking that Nathan had yelled out of anger stung Maxie. Maxie looked at Nathan and opened her mouth to speak but couldn't. How could she tell him that was exactly what both Monica and Kelly had warned her about and destroy Nathan's dreams of having children of their own? Nathan just stared at Maxie waiting for her to respond. Instead, Maxie looked from Robin to Felicia for some reassurance as to what she should do. When she got nothing from either of them, she began to cry.

"Nathan, I'm sure Maxie didn't keep this from you on purpose. She probably thought that as long as she rested enough before the holidays, she'd be fine, and she wouldn't have to worry you so much." Felicia said going to comfort Maxie whose sobs were coming faster and harder now.

"Felicia, I get that, but I'm her husband. It's my job to take care of her and my family. If she's gonna keep things from me, how—

"Nathan, I'm sorry. I didn't think it would be this bad." Maxie sniffed.

"You didn't think it would be this bad? Max, how could you be so careless? Maybe, this shouldn't have happened. Maybe, we should have been more careful when—

"Nathan, Stop!" Felicia yelled. She noticed that Maxie looked like she was in pain, and she didn't want Nathan upsetting her more than he already seemed to.

"robin get me some water for Maxie; she needs to calm down. She doesn't look good."

"I will, but Felicia, Nathan's right."

"Shut up Robin!" Maxie screamed.

She couldn't believe that Robin and Nathan, her husband were going against her this way. Nathan, who had always wanted children, was now wishing that she wasn't pregnant, and Robin agreed?

"Maxie, we're not say—

"Yes, you are, Robin! You don't think I thought of those risks beforehand? You don't think I live with the reminder every day about my heart? I realize that I have to be extra careful, but unlike all of you seem to, I don't choose to dwell on it. I want to live a normal life as pos—Ow! It hurts!" Maxie yelled falling back onto the bed in pain.

Noticing Maxie clutching her stomach, Robin ran to get some water.

Just then, there was another knock at the door and this time, Mac's voice was heard yelling.

"hey guys, what's going on up there? Hey West, did you do something to my daughter? If you did I swear to God—

"Mac, it's fine. Maxie's just not feeling very well that's all. "Felicia said.

"Okay, but I heard a lot of yelling going on in here, and Robin looks worried."

"We're fine, Mac" Felicia reassured.

Nathan stood in shocked silence as he stared up at Maxie.

"Max, I'm so sorry." I didn't—

"Nathan don't worry about that now. Robin's gonna come back with some water for Maxie, and we'll give her something light to eat, and she can relax." Felicia said smiling up at Nathan.

She hoped her words were reassuring to him, but the truth was, she was beginning to worry about Maxie and the baby too. What if Maxie was really in trouble, and if her complications would have an effect on their unborn child, what would that do to Maxie?

Just then, Robin returned with a large glass of water for Maxie.

"Maxie, can you sit up? How's your pain?" Robin asked holding the glass of water to Maxie.

Maxie sat up ready to take the water from Robin. When she pulled back the covers, she looked down and noticed the bloodstained sheets.

"Oh my God Robin! My baby!"

"Maxie, what's wrong?"

"I'm bleeding." Maxie cried.

"Nathan, you stay with Maxie. I'm gonna page Kelly and tell her we're going to General Hospital. I need you Nathan, to tell Uncle Mac to call for an ambulance."

"No, Robin, no ambulance." Maxie said starting to panic.

"Maxie, we need to get you to the hospital as quickly as possible, so we can get you examined."

"Robin, what's wrong with the baby? Nathan worried.

Robin just gave Nathan a sympathetic glance and went to talk to Maxie.

"Maxie, how's the pain? Can you stand up? I want to see how badly your bleeding. Are you feeling weak?"

Maxie went to stand up, but she was shaky. Blood was gushing between her legs, and now, not only were the bed sheets stained, but her pants were stained as well.

"She doesn't look Good Nathan. I hope the ambulance gets here soon." Robin whispered.

"Nathan, I feel fun—

Just then, Maxie collapsed to the floor.

Nathan ran to Maxie and gently shook her shoulder.

"Max, it's Nathan. Wake up. Can you hear me? Maxie?"

Nathan began to panic now. He had hardly ever seen Maxie sick except once, but even then, she just needed to stay in bed for a day or so. This was different.

"Nathan, step back, and let me look at her." Robin said going into full-blown doctor mode now.

"Maxie, it's Robin. Wake up." Robin said feeling for a pulse.

"Robin, what's wrong with Maxie and the baby?"

"We can't worry about the baby right now, Nathan. We have to worry about Maxie. I can't find a pulse. Dammet Maxie! Come on! "Robin said as she began to administer CPR.

Just then, the door burst open, as Mac, Felicia, and the paramedics walked in. along side Dante.

Nathan was glad to see a familiar face entering the room.

"What do we have here" one of the paramedics asked pointing towards Robin.

"We have a young woman who is in cardiac arrest, she is pregnant, but maybe having a miscarriage."


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note:

I do not have a medical background, but I have always had a great interest in learning about medical conditions. Any medical information that is included in this story from here on out, is based on research that I had done for this story. Based on the research, I am making some up as I go along for the story, and following Maxie's history. So, if anyone reading has a medical background, and some of the information is wrong, please let me know! Thank you for the reviews, and follows! I hope you enjoy this next chapter! Here's chapter 3!

Chapter 3

There was never a time when Dante could remember hating being a cop. In fact, he couldn't really see himself doing anything else. He loved almost everything about it, except for those times when he'd spend with family, and he'd get called away for work. That was one part of the job that was never easy. Being a detective, at a moments notice, you could be called away, and it didn't matter whether it was a family holiday.

Luckily for him and Lulu, they had all just finished eating dinner. They had spent the day at the Quartermaine's having their traditional Thanksgiving pizza. Olivia had been upset because she was planning on cooking a big dinner, but there was always some mishap there, and they'd end up eating pizza.

Lulu and Dante were just about to leave when he got the call to head to Mac and Felicia's. He felt bad that he had to rush out, but he was thankful that Olivia had offered to drive Lulu and Rocco home. She wanted to take him for the weekend, and Lulu needed to pack a bag for him.

Dante couldn't tell Lulu that he needed to go to Mac and Felicia's to check on Maxie because he knew she'd freak. Dante was hoping that it wasn't as serious as they made it seem, but he had gotten a call from Anna asking him to come. Because Anna was no longer the police commissioner, he figured he was being called more so for Nathan than anything else.

Anna had explained what little she knew of the situation, and Dante hoped that the paramedics would be there by the time he arrived.

When he did arrive at Mac and Felicia's, he was relieved to find that they were all there. Mac ushered Dante inside where they all went upstairs to Maxie's room.

Dante was shocked to see that Robin had been doing CPR on Maxie to which Maxie didn't seem to be responding to. After hearing Robin's assessment of the situation, the paramedics began to work ordering Robin to step back from Maxie. They loaded Maxie onto a stretcher as they began checking for vital signs and giving her oxygen.

"She doesn't look good, and I can't get a reading on her vitals. Her blood pressure's erratic." One of the paramedics said. We'll keep working on her, but we're headed straight to General hospital."

"Can we go with her?" Felicia asked as she was beginning to panic now. The thought of Maxie becoming sick again after she had been doing so well was too much for her to take.

"No, Mam. You can't come. We need to be able to work on her. You can all meet us at the hospital."

"Look, I'm her husband, and I'm coming with—

"Sorry Detective, you know we can't allow that."

Dante was about to protest, but they began moving the stretcher out of the house.

In that moment, Dante felt bad for Nathan. He kept thinking about Lulu and imagining that were Lulu lying there on that stretcher instead of Maxie. He'd be damned if anyone wouldn't allow him to be there with her if she was that sick.

Nathan was about to run out the door after the ambulance when Dante stopped him.

"Hey, man, you know if it were up to me, you'd be riding in there with Maxie. Why don't I drive you to the hospital?"

Nathan wanted to argue, but he knew he was too upset to drive. His stomach was in knots, and he was becoming increasingly anxious by the second. Eating away at him was also his own guilt during the last few minutes before the police came for Maxie.

He followed Dante out to the car, and they drove most of the way in silence; Nathan consumed with thoughts of Maxie.

Wanting to attempt at easing the tension for Nathan, Dante wanted to break the silence, but how? If he started to press Nathan for information on what happened, would that make it worse? He wasn't thinking as a professional though; he wanted to be there for his friend. Nathan and Dante had gotten so close over the last few years, and they had both been there for each other. Now, Nathan needed his friend now more than he ever had before, and Dante knew that if the situation were reversed, he'd want that support too.

"Nathan, I'm not asking as a cop, but I'm asking as your friend. What's wrong with Maxie?"

Nathan led out a shaky breath that he didn't even realize he had been holding. He didn't know where to begin. Should he begin with how guilty he was now feeling about what he had said to Maxie? He figured he should just tell him the entire story.

"Well, from the beginning, I had this gut feeling that something was wrong. I mean, sure, I suspected, and hoped that Maxie was pregnant, but I felt like something wasn't quite right with her. You know she's a heart transplant recipient, so naturally, you can understand where I'd be concerned." Nathan began.

Dante nodded in understanding and thought again of Lulu. God. If Lulu were going through something that serious, he didn't know how or if he could handle it. He gave Nathan a lot of credit where he had been handling things so well so far. Nathan took a minute to compose himself, and then continued.

"So, when we went to our first prenatal visit, the doctor had to examine Maxie alone. That was fine, but I realized that something was wrong. Maxie would often become short of breath when she hadn't exerted herself that much. Then today at Mac and Felicia's, everything had been fine until we were just about to have dessert. That's when Felicia told me that I needed to come upstairs to Maxie's room to see her. I had figured she had gone to take a nap where she's been so tired, but that's it. I never expec—

"Hey, Nathan, don't you blame yourself for this." Dante interrupted. "You had no way of knowing that something would be wrong with Maxie."

Dante wasn't sure if his words were any comfort to Nathan, but he knew he needed to try. He knew how devastated Nathan would be if anything were to happen to Maxie, but he hated that Nathan was blaming himself for what had happened to her.

"No, Dante. You don't understand! I said something awful to Maxie."

"yeah, but we all do when we are angry, or worried sometimes."

"No, Man, I was horrible to her, and now, I am probably gonna lose my baby all because I'm an idiot and started arguing with her. Robin had gone to check on her, and she was trying to get Maxie to think carefully about her health. Maxie kept assuring everyone that she was fine, but then, Robin started pointing out some obvious warning signs, and Maxie lied to me about it previously. She told me that everything was fine, when she should have told me what we were gonna be facing together. Doctor Lee, and Monica were concerned because of her high blood pressure causing some problems with her heart. Dante, this is what I feared. Maxie's pregnancy would put a strain on her heart."

Dante had hardly been at a loss for words, but in this instance, he couldn't find the right words to say to even try to comfort Nathan at this point.

"Nathan, I'm so sorry. I can't even imagine going through something like this."

He knew it probably felt like it was just words to Nathan, but that was the best he could do. He figured all Nathan needed was to have someone to listen to him as he vented. Nathan didn't show it, but Dante knew how scared he was inside. It had been written all over his face, and Dante knew that if faced with the same situation, he'd be terrified for Lulu.

"thanks, but it gets worse. So, Robin, and Maxie are arguing, and then, I told Maxie that we should have talked about having children and the risks that were involved before this happened. I all but told her that we should have been more careful so that she wouldn't have gotten pregnant. Who the hell does that? Who tells their wife that she shouldn't be having this baby?"

"Whoh! I don't think that's what you were doing. All you were meaning to say was that you both should have talked about this beforehand, so you'd know what to expect. There's nothing wrong with that, Nathan. Look, if Lulu were pregnant, and God forbid, there could be some health risks to her or the baby, you bet your ass, I'd want to know about it."

"But Dante, she could lose the baby now, and it will be my fault because I wished that she wasn't pregnant. You know that's what she'll think." Nathan said growing angrier by the second. He was also frustrated because he hadn't heard anything. His mind was racing with every possibility imaginable that could be wrong.

Dante pulled into the parking lot of General Hospital and turned the car off. He looked over at Nathan and gave a sad sigh.

"Nathan, none of this is your fault. Give Maxie time, and you'll see. She'll understand that you are just worried about her and the baby. We don't know what's going on yet. It might not be as bad as it seems to be."

both Dante and Nathan had hoped that Robin being a doctor and calling the paramedics right away had prevented the worse outcome for Maxie and the baby.

"Hey, want me to go in and wait with you?" Dante asked.

"yeah, can you?"

"Absolutely." Dante answered putting an arm around Nathan's shoulder before getting out of the car.

The second Dante and Nathan got out of the car, Nathan started running towards the doors to the hospital.

"Nathan.

"yeah?"

"She's gonna be alright." Dante called after Nathan as they both ran towards the elevator.

Once they had gotten off the elevator, Amy had met them just outside the door. She looked a little disheveled, but relieved upon seeing Nathan entering the waiting room.

"Nathan, Thank God you're here. Maxie is getting situated in a room now, and a doctor will be out shortly to explain everything. "

Dante and Nathan sat down in the waiting room.

"Amy, what's going on, can't you tell me something?" Nathan asked.

Amy gave Nathan a weak smile and sat down beside him. She knew she shouldn't say anything, but how could she not tell Nathan? She and Nathan had become good friends since she had come to town, and seeing how upset Nathan was, he had to tell him.

"Nathan, I will only tell you what I know so far, but I know that Doctor Lee and Doctor Quartermaine will have more answers for you."

"Amy, any information you have is appreciated; I just wanna know something" Nathan answered.

Amy then noticed Dante sitting beside Nathan.

"Dante, I know that you are Nathan and Maxie's best friend well, besides Lulu of course, but you're gonna have to-

"I got it." Dante said standing up and glancing over towards Nathan.

"Hey, how about I go grab some coffees while we all wait until we get the okay to see Maxie?"

"Excellent idea Dante!" Amy cheered.

"yeah, that sounds good." Nathan agreed.

"Nathan, please keep me posted."

"I will, Man. Thanks for letting me vent earlier."

Dante smiled back at Amy and left the room. He figured now he could call Lulu and tell her what happened.

As soon as Dante left, Mac, Felicia, and Robin all rushed into the waiting room and took their seats.

Amy stood up realizing that Maxie's family was all there, and she figured it would be best to address them all at once. She knew how worried everyone was, and Amy was concerned too.

"This is all I know, right now. Maxie woke up in the ambulance for a few seconds, but she has been going in and out of consciousness since then. This is due to the loss of blood. Her heart is back to a normal rhythm, but—

"What about the baby?" Nathan asked beginning to panic.

Nobody dared to ask that question maybe for fear of the news Amy would have for them. Nathan needed to know, and he couldn't wait until Amy finished to get information on the baby.

"Nathan, I know you're worried about the baby, but I don't know. When I last checked, it didn't look good though. I'm so sorry. Fetal heart tones were weak, but Doctor Lee is in there with Maxie now."

"Amy, thank you for what you've been able to tell us so far. Can we see Maxie now?" Felicia asked with a sniff.

"I think you may want to wait and see what Doctor Lee has to say first"

Just then, Amy glanced down at her pager that had started beeping.

"Oh shoot. They need me in surgery for another patient, but if I hear anything, I'll keep you posted. Maxie's gonna be okay; she has to be."

With that, Amy ran from the room down the hall towards the elevators.

Just then, Dante returned to the waiting room carrying a tray of coffee for everyone. He figured they'd all be there by now anyway, and he hoped that there was some word as to how Maxie was doing.

He had called Lulu explaining the situation and told her about the argument that Maxie had with Nathan and her family. Lulu was upset, and it took Dante some convincing for her to stay home until they learned how Maxie's condition had been.

Dante sat down beside Nathan and handed him his cup of coffee.

"Any word on Maxie?" Dante asked.

"We really don't know anything yet, Dante." Mac answered.

Just then, the door opened, and Monica was seen walking towards them.

"Oh, Monica, you're here! Thank God!" Felicia said standing to greet her.

Monica flashed Felicia a weak smile which did not go unnoticed by Nathan.

"Maxie is holding her own and is awake now. You can go in there, but I'm gonna ask that you all go in one at a time. Maxie cannot afford to be stressed right now. Nathan, she's asking for you."

Nathan got up from his chair and followed Monica down the hall to Maxie's room. Standing outside the door, he looked at Monica and whispered.

"Monica, what aren't you telling me? Is max and the baby gonna be okay?"

Monica's heart broke for Nathan, and Maxie. She had known Maxie all of her life and seeing Maxie as sick as she had devastated her. She had done so well for such a long time, and now, she was facing some serious complications.

"Nathan, I will tell you all everything, but I think you should talk to Maxie first, and I know that Kelly wants to talk to you both."

Nathan thanked Monica and opened the door to Maxie's room.

At the sound of the door opening, Maxie's eyes opened, and she shared a weak smile with Nathan.

Kelly looked up from the chart she had been writing in and stood up to greet Nathan.

"Nathan, I'm glad you're here. I waited to tell Maxie because I need to discuss your options with the both of you."

Options? How could the doctor want to discuss options? What did that even mean? Did this mean that Maxie needed to terminate the pregnancy? Or, that they'd never be able to have a family of their own? Nathan couldn't allow himself to think of such things. Maxie was strong, and they had fought too hard to finally be together, something would have to work out right?

Maxie was the first to speak as Nathan pulled a chair beside the bed and took her hand.

"it's alright, Kelly. we are ready to hear what you have to say."

"Okay well first, you guys have a little fighter on your hands." Kelly said with a laugh. Nathan and Maxie laughed too. Nathan felt himself start to relax now knowing that the baby would be alright.

"Luckily, we were able to get Maxie to the hospital in time. There was a small rupture in the placenta which caused the bleeding. Usually, it can heal on its own, but Maxie, you will need to be on bedrest for about six weeks, and then we will schedule you for another appointment to see how you're doing."

Nathan and Maxie both breathed a sigh of relief. Kelly glanced over at Maxie's monitor, and smiled before continuing.

"One thing that I am concerned about though, is her blood pressure. Maxie, you need to avoid stress and excitement at all costs. We could give you medication, but at this early stage in the pregnancy, any medication we'd need to give you would have serious complications for the baby. Maxie, I trust that you will be able to follow these orders to stay in bed?"

Maxie sat staring in silence at the monitor. She knew her blood pressure was high, but how was she supposed to stay in bed for that long? Christmas was just around the corner, and she needed to go shopping, for gifts, get a tree, and pick up Georgie from the airport.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Nathan as he spoke.

"Don't worry; I'll make sure she stays in bed. Thanks Doctor Lee."

"You're welcome. I'm gonna get Monica in here to talk to you as well. She and I are both concerned about Maxie's heart. It's very concerning that she arrested like that so early in the pregnancy."

Kelly and Nathan exchanged a worried glance as she got up from her chair.

"She's gonna be alright, isn't she?" Nathan asked

"Well, I hope so, Nathan. I think she may be if she follows Doctor's orders and keeps up with her regular scheduled appointments especially with Monica."

"Nathan, I'll be fine. I'm feeling better already. Luckily, Robin was there, and I woke up shortly after I had been put in the ambulance." Maxie said smiling at Nathan.

"Well, I'm gonna go and get Monica now okay? Maxie, just relax. You're gonna be fine"

"Thank you, Kelly. "Maxie said.

While Nathan and Maxie waited for Monica, Maxie pulled out her phone.

"Max, what are you doing? I'm pretty sure relaxing means not going on your phone to make phone calls, or—

"Nathan, I just wanted to call Nina. They want to keep me here for observation for about—

"Max, I'll handle Nina. You're gonna have to be out of work for a while, and trust me, Nina will understand." Nathan interrupted.

"Okay fine." Maxie whined as she laid back down on the bed.

Just then, the door opened, and Monica walked in, and grabbed a chair next to Nathan. Monica took a few minutes to look at Maxie's chart, and began reading the notes that Kelly had taken before she began.

Once she was done reading, she smiled up at Nathan and Maxie.

"Well, all things considered, Maxie looks pretty good. Now that we got her blood pressure stabilized, we are gonna continue monitoring her for tonight."

"Monica, what happened? Why did she arrest like that? I thought she could have a normal pregnancy. That's what Maxie said." Nathan worried.

Monica could appreciate Nathan's concern and she shared those concerns. Being a cardiologist, she knew the risks that Maxie may be presented with during a pregnancy.

Monica took a deep breath, glanced over at Maxie and began.

"In most cases, given that Maxie had been doing so well after her heart transplant, yes. Most women can have a healthy pregnancy. The problem is, there is always the risk of rejection when the body receives a new organ."

"But Maxie's had this donor's heart for years, right?"

"Yes, she has, and for the most part, has done quite well aside from having a few close calls. It seems that what happened is, Maxie was beginning to reject her heart, but don't panic just yet. It looks like it can be managed as long as she's monitored closely. That was why she arrested. I'm concerned that this pregnancy maybe too much for her to handle."

"Wait. What are you saying?" Maxie yelled.

The thought that Monica may have been suggesting that Maxie terminate the pregnancy really upset Maxie. It almost killed her when she lost Georgie to Spinelli and Elly, and she knew she wouldn't be able to handle heartache like that again.

"Maxie, calm down." Monica said gently. I'm not saying anything just yet except that I want you to be sure that you are taking care of yourself for the duration of the pregnancy. Nathan, I will give you a list of the signs and symptoms to look out for, and if you notice symptoms such as Maxie's feverish, having low blood pressure, extra tired, and having flu-like symptoms, you need to call and get her admitted right away. Timing is everything if we want to be able to save Maxie's heart."

Nathan sat in stunned silence as he listened intently to Monica's warnings. Sometime during the conversation, he glanced over at Maxie and realized she had fallen asleep. Monica began jotting down some notes for Nathan when he got up and walked over to Monica tapping her on the shoulder.

"Should Maxie have fallen asleep so quickly?" Nathan asked.

Monica stood up and walked quietly over to Maxie. She looked at her monitors and gave Nathan a reassuring smile.

"Maxie should be fine. We were lucky that Robin was there. Otherwise, we may not be having this conversation at all."

"Thanks Doctor Quartermaine. So, what do we do now?"

"Well, as Doctor Lee said, Maxie's gonna need to be on bedrest for the next couple of weeks, and if it's okay with you, I'd like to come over and check on Maxie every once in a while, when she's home."

Nathan was relieved that someone so dedicated as Monica would be able to look out for Maxie while he was at work.

"That would be fine. Thank you."

Monica wouldn't do this for all of her patients, but Maxie she had to admit was a special case. She knew that she needed to be extra careful during this pregnancy because of the trouble she had already been into. If not, Nathan could lose them both.

"I have to go, but I will look in on Maxie later on while I make my rounds. Nathan, you need to get some rest as well. You're not gonna be any good to Maxie if you end up in here too."

Monica left the room after looking at Maxie one more time.

Mac and Felicia came to see Maxie who had remained asleep. She looked exhausted.

"Maxie, I'm here, Sweetheart." Felicia whispered gently kissing Maxie's forehead.

Mac walked over towards Nathan and whispered to him not wanting to disturb Maxie.

"Hey, Nathan, she's gonna be fine. I know she is. This was just a little scare, but you know how strong Maxie is."

Nathan appreciated Mac's words of encouragement, because at this point, Nathan wasn't sure how to feel. Their baby was gonna be fine, but how would all of this affect Maxie? If the pregnancy continued, would he be watching her die before his eyes? He wasn't sure he could handle something so horrible.

Mac then walked over to Maxie who had begun to open her eyes.

"Maxie, your mom, Nathan and I are right here. I'm gonna take your mom home, but Monica says you're gonna be just fine. We'll come and check on you in the morning okay?"

Maxie yawned quietly and slowly sat up.

"Maxie, you scared us all have to death!" Felicia said sitting beside her on the bed.

Maxie took a minute to survey her surroundings. Nathan, mac and Felicia all looked exhausted. Maxie felt terrible for scaring them like that, but she wished that Monica hadn't told them everything. Surely, she must have mentioned it to Mac and Felicia.

"I know, Mom. I'm sorry I scared you all. I'm feeling better though, and Monica and Doctor Lee said I should be fine. I just have to stay in bed for a few weeks. Look don't worry; I'll stay in bed; I'll do anything as long as I can stay out of the hospital."

Mac, Nathan and Felicia were all relieved. They all knew especially Mac and Felicia how Maxie didn't always act responsible and take care of herself the way they'd hoped she would.

"Okay, Sweetheart. Were gonna go home, but if you need anything at all, you call us, and it doesn't matter what time it is okay? I Love you, Sweetheart." Mac sed kissing Maxie's cheek.

"I love you too, Uncle Mac."

"Maxie, I'll come see you first thing in the morning okay? Get some rest, Honey. I love you." Felicia said giving Maxie a hug.

Mac and Felicia left the room together, and Maxie gave a small sigh of relief. Now she and Nathan were alone, which Maxie was happy about. She wanted to apologize to Nathan for keeping things from him. She knew she shouldn't have done that, and they hadn't really gotten a chance to talk much about what had happened. First though, Maxie was starving, and needed something to eat.

She glanced over at the clock that was hanging on the wall which read 8:30. She had not only been a patient at the hospital more times than she could count, but she was also a volunteer She knew perhaps more than most people the schedule as to when the cafeteria was open. She knew she had some time to get something to eat.

"Nathan, I'm hungry. Wanna bring me a snack? I'm having a craving for those Ice-cream bars. Actually, I want one of those mocha chip ones."

Just then, Monica poked her head in to check in on Maxie.

"how's my favorite patient doing tonight?"

"Maxie's asking for some mocha chip ice-cream bar. "Nathan said giving Maxie a smile.

Hearing that Maxie still had her appetite made Monica smile.

"I think that would be fine Nathan. The sugar might do her some good."

Monica exited the room as Nathan went to go and get Maxie her snack.

Maxie sat in bed thinking of the day's events. She felt bad that she hadn't told Nathan everything, and for that, she wanted to apologize. Nathan deserved to know what had been going on, and she was honestly being selfish to think that she could do this on her own without it having an effect on her husband.

Nathan returned with Maxie's ice-cream bar and he was grateful to see how eager she had been to take it from him.

Maxie took a large bite of her snack before she began to speak.

with a mouthful of ice-cream, she began to speak.

"Nathan, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to keep anything from you; I just thought that though there were risks involved, there wouldn't be anything to worry about especially, since I had a smooth pregnancy with Georgie."

After taking another bite of her ice-cream, she continued.

"I figured that I'd have nothing to worry about, so when Doctor Lee told me that I just needed to rest, I thought it was no big deal. I was resting, and I thought I could take care of it."

Nathan smiled up at Maxie and wiped at her face as some of her ice-cream began to drip down her chin.

"Maxie, I know, and I'm sorry too. I just wish you had warned me that's all. You know I would have done my research so that things like what happened tonight wouldn't have happened. We would have been taking every precaution beforehand. I know I shouldn't have been so harsh with you, and I'm just thankful that you and the baby are alright."

Maxie finished the last of her ice-cream and smiled at Nathan.

"Nathan, guess what? I think the baby liked the ice-cream!"

"You do? How are you feeling now? you gonna get sick?"

Maxie laughed a little as she said, "No, Nathan. That's how I know he likes it."

"Wait! He?" Nathan asked in amazement. He hadn't realized that during the exam, Maxie found out the gender of their baby. She would have told him that wouldn't she? Plus, Nathan began reading Maxie's baby books that she had been reading, and he knew that unless they had done some special testing, it was too early to know the gender.

"yeah, I feel like I'm having a boy. I mean, I don't know for sure, but I'm pretty sure we are."

The prospect that he and Maxie were going to have a son delighted Nathan. He helped Maxie layback down and covered her up with the blanket. Then, he walked towards the head of the bed, and gently laid his own head on Maxie's stomach.

"Hey, little Man, I'm your daddy. You feeling okay? Go easy on your mommy okay? You gave us a little scare."

Maxie smiled at Nathan and began to close her eyes as he continued talking to the baby. Noticing that Maxie had fallen asleep, he got up, and gave her a tender kiss.

"I love you, Maxie." He whispered.

Just then, Monica opened the door entering the room. Noticing Nathan standing up from the bed, she spoke quietly to him, so she wouldn't wake Maxie.

"How's she doing? I was just about to head out. You should do the same."

Monica went about taking Maxie's vitals again and smiled.

"She looks good, Nathan, and we're gonna keep it that way. Go home, and get some rest, and Maxie will probably be able to go home in the morning."

Nathan thanked Monica and gave Maxie one more kiss before he left.

Nathan drove home feeling relieved, but exhausted. The day he had was beginning to wear on him now and he knew that Monica was right. He knew that he wouldn't be any good to Maxie if he hadn't gone home to sleep, but part of him didn't care. He would have stayed there all night if he had to.

As he entered his apartment, he realized how empty it felt without Maxie there. He had gotten so used to her being there, that he never thought of what it would be like if she wasn't. Needing to distract himself from thoughts of an empty apartment, he turned on the TV.

After a few minutes, he got up from the couch, and went to the fridge. He kept thinking about Maxie and going over the notes that Monica had given him. He needed a drink if he was gonna be able to relax enough to go to sleep.

He was still worried about Maxie and how smooth the rest of the pregnancy would be for her despite Monica and everyone reassuring him that Maxie would be alright.

As he opened the fridge, he found a bottle of beer in the back. He sat back down after closing the fridge and opened it. God he really needed this tonight. He took a big gulp of beer, and immediately felt his body begin to finally relax. He grabbed his phone to send a quick text to Dante telling him that Maxie was doing a lot better before polishing off the rest of his beer.

He glanced at his watch and he was surprised that it only read 11:30. He had thought it must have been later than that. Not wanting to go upstairs to his room, he laid down on the couch, and put his phone on the coffee table. Before he fell asleep, he looked up at the mantle at his and Maxie's wedding picture. Maxie looked so beautiful that day, and that was one of the happiest days of his life. He smiled at the memory of that day and closed his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

The next several weeks had gone by with no problems. Maxie had returned home the next day and was put on strict orders to maintain a healthy diet and stay on bedrest for the next several weeks.

Maxie had protested about the bedrest after a while, but she had to admit that she did love all of the pampering she was getting especially from Nathan. Maxie was upset because Georgie was coming in a couple of days to stay with her and Nathan for Christmas. She had wanted to pick her up from the airport, but Kelly and Monica both advised against it. So, Nathan decided he would pick up Georgie. To keep Maxie occupied, Lulu had come over to help Maxie clean the house as Maxie had been doing some online shopping.

Nathan pulled into the parking lot and had been dreading the crowd he'd be sure to encounter once he got inside. At this point, he had been lucky to get a parking spot. Christmas had been one of the busiest holidays for traveling and this year was no exception.

Nathan and Maxie had discussed Georgie's travel plans with Spinelli and Ellie and Spinelli was going to be traveling with her and staying at Jason's place to give Maxie and Nathan time with Georgie. Maxie had given Nathan the time when Georgie was due to arrive in Port Charles.

Nathan arrived at the gate and waited for Georgie. He glanced at his watch and noticed that he had gotten there a little early. He was a little anxious because he had heard on the radio that the weather forecast had been calling for snow, and if Georgie's plane didn't land soon, Maxie would surely freak. It was bad enough that Maxie almost had a heart attack when she saw snow was in the forecast, and Nathan wanted this day to be perfect for Maxie and Georgie.

A few minutes later, Georgie came running towards Nathan with a big smile on her face. Spinelli followed her trying to keep up with the little girl.

"Nathan!" Georgie squealed running into Nathan's arms.

"Hey Georgie, how you doing? Nathan said kissing her head. "Your Mommy's gonna be so happy to see you!" Spinelli handed Nathan Georgie's bags.

"Spinelli, you need a ride to Jason's?

"No, I'm gonna rent a car. Georgie, you be a good girl for Mommy okay? Give me a kiss."

Georgie got off of Nathan's lap and ran over to Spinelli to give him a kiss.

"Georgie, Honey, I will see you in the morning okay? I love you."

"I love you too, Daddy." Georgie answered giving Spinelli another kiss.

She then ran back towards Nathan and sat on his lap.

"Nathan, I'm hungry. Can we get some food before we see Mommy?"

"Georgie, give Nathan a few minutes to get your bags and bring them to the car okay?" Spinelli said glancing from Nathan to Georgie.

"it's alright; you've had a long flight from Portland, haven't you? You must be hungry. I tell you what. Let's bring these bags out to the car and will stop at Kelly's for some lunch."

"Can we bring something home for Mommy and the baby?"

"of course, we can. Your mommy's anxious to see you. I also want to get a surprise for your mommy, so you think you can help me with that? I might even need Lulu and Dante's help too."

"Yay!" Georgie yelled.

"Georgie don't yell like that. You're gonna give Poor Nathan a headache." Spinelli said feeling a little sorry for Nathan in that moment.

"Hey, it's alright. You're just excited huh? Guess what, Georgie." Nathan said crouching down to her level and whispering in her ear. "I'm excited too. Let's Go!" Georgie and Nathan walked hand and hand leaving Spinelli to carry the bags out to Nathan's car.

"Alright, Georgie, you ready? I'm gonna help you with the seatbelt, and then, put the bags in the trunk okay?"

"Okay then can we go eat?" Georgie asked.

"yes!" Nathan answered smiling down at her as he buckled her in.

Nathan shut the door and helped Spinelli with loading the bags into the trunk. She only had about two bags, and the other was Georgie's backpack. Spinelli explained that Georgie's teachers let her leave school a few days early giving her mother's circumstances. As they were loading the bags in the car, Spinelli wanted to take a few minutes to talk to Nathan.

Spinelli and Maxie despite everything had remained the best of friends, and he needed to know how serious the situation had really been.

He hadn't told Georgie everything, and he was now wondering if that was a good idea.

"Nathan how is Maxie really doing?"

"She's actually doing a lot better. The doctors want to monitor her closely though because of her heart."

Spinelli had known about Maxie's heart transplant and had seen firsthand just how sick Maxie could get. Thinking of how sick she had gotten after getting caught in that storm drain with him, sent a chill down his spine.

"We are hoping that with all of this rest she's getting, she'll be alright. I have a list of symptoms to look out for."

"The doctors were wise to give that to you; we all know how stubborn Maxie can be especially when it comes to her health." Spinelli warned.

They were speaking in quiet tones so that Georgie wouldn't hear. Being a small but inquisitive child, Georgie would have heard, and started asking a million questions that at this time, neither one would know how to answer.

"Nathan, please keep me informed as to Maxie's condition."

"I will. I'm glad that Georgie was able to get the time off for Christmas to come to see Maxie. Thanks Spinelli. I know this will mean a lot to Maxie. She was really upset she couldn't see her on Thanksgiving."

Spinelli nodded in understanding, and then, went to go rent his car as Nathan opened the car door, and glanced over at Georgie.

"you ready to get something to eat?"

"Yes!" Georgie said happily.

they pulled into Kelly's and quickly got a table. Nathan had been surprised that they were able to get a table so quickly where the lunch crowd was coming in. The waitress walked over to their table and smiled at Nathan and Georgie.

"What can I get you both today?" Nathan ordered a bacon cheese burger and some fries. The waitress looked down at Georgie.

"And, what would this little princess like to eat? You look so beautiful; I love your sweater, and those boots!"

"thank you." Georgie said flashing the waitress a huge smile. She took a second to think about what she wanted to eat.

"I want a grilled cheese sandwich. Can I have a coke too?"

Nathan and the waitress smiled at her as Georgie looked towards Nathan.

"sure, you can; you can get whatever you want. Today's a special day isn't it, Georgie?" Nathan smiled as he ruffled her hair.

"Oh, it's a special day huh? Well then, one bacon cheese burger with fries, a grilled cheese sandwich, and a coke coming right up! What do you want to drink sir?"

"Just coffee would be fine thanks." Nathan answered.

Just a few minutes later, the waitress had returned with their drinks and food. As they ate, Nathan listened intently as Georgie chatted away about how she loved school and made a lot of friends. She had only been in kindergarten, but she had already become one of the most popular kids in her class which of course, Georgie loved.

Just as they were about to pay, the door opened, and Nathan looked up to see Dante heading to their table. Dante had come in to get a quick cup of coffee during his lunch break. Noticing Nathan sitting with Georgie, Dante hurried over to them.

"Hey, Man, what's going on? OH my god! Georgie! How are you, Honey?" Dante asked picking her up to give her a hug.

"I'm good. I got out of school early so that I could come home and see Mommy and my baby."

Dante and Nathan both laughed as he sat Georgie back on her chair beside Nathan.

"Oh really? well, I think you're gonna have to wait for the baby, but guess what? Your Mommy, Lulu, and Rocco will hang out with you in the mean time Sound good?"

"yeah! I wanna go play with Rocco, and Charlotte!"

Dante ordered his coffee to go after glancing at his watch. He knew he only had a short window of time to help Nathan with their surprise for Maxie, and he wanted to make sure they had enough time to pull this all off.

"Hay, guys, we gotta go if we want to surprise Maxie! Hurry up, Nathan and let's go!"

Nathan quickly paid for their lunches and headed out the door.

Just as they had gotten out of Kelly's, they noticed that the snow had started falling down. Nathan knew how Maxie loved the snow, so he thought he'd get a picture of him and Georgie to text to Maxie before they left.

Meanwhile, Maxie had been anxiously waiting for Nathan to come home after picking up Georgie. She was growing increasingly anxious by the second when they weren't back an hour after leaving for the airport. She knew that it was gonna take some time with getting Georgie settled, but they should have been home by now.

To make matters worse, she was going crazy. She loved the attention that Nathan had been giving her through her pregnancy, but she was getting antsy. This bedrest thing was getting really old and boring. One thing was for sure, when Georgie was home, she wasn't gonna be in bed the entire time. She had so many plans for her visit, but she feared she wouldn't get to do half of them because of those doctor's stupid orders. Lulu had been slaving away cleaning the apartment. Maxie needed to do something, so she decided to get up and walk downstairs. There was only so much online shopping and sending emails for work she could do in a day before that would drive her crazy too. " Maxie, what are you doing out of bed?" Lulu ask spotting Maxie out of the corner of her eye.

"Lulu, I'm going crazy in there. You've been working all day, and I need to do something. Georgie's gonna be here soon, and I can't stay in bed while—

"Maxie, calm down. You know you have to be in bed because of the high blood pressure. If it were up to me, I'd let you get up for a while, but Maxie, Nathan would kill me. So, why don't I make you some hot chocolate, and I'll bring it up to you okay?"

"No, can you get me the basket my mom gave me?"

"Oh, sure I can. I think that's a great idea. Hey Maxie, it's snowing out!" Lulu said smiling as she looked out the window to see large white flakes falling from the sky. It had already started to accumulate and stick to the ground, and Lulu had to admit, it looked beautiful.

Maxie looked out the window and started to cry.

"Maxie, what's the matter?"

"Lulu, it's snowing out, and what if Nathan and Georgie are stuck somewhere? What if Georgie's flight didn't get in on time, or what if-

"Maxie, it's alright. You know Nathan. If something was wrong, he would have called you. You know that. Now, go upstairs, and I'll bring you that basket your mom gave you, and then, I have a few more things to do, but I will bring up some hot chocolate for you okay? Relax, Maxie."

Felicia had brought Maxie a basket with some yarn and some knitting needles. Maxie really had know idea what she was doing, but Felicia could appreciate Maxie's boredom being on bedrest. Felicia had been on bedrest while she was pregnant with Maxie, and because she had nothing else to do she had thought of knitting something for the baby. She figured Maxie could take this up as a hobby considering Maxie loved decorating, and it would keep her occupied.

A few minutes later, Lulu had gone to Maxie's room carrying the basket of various colors of yarn and a couple of knitting needles. There was also a card with a specific pattern that Maxie could draw from for an idea as to what she wanted to make for the baby. She decided on a light blue color and attempted to knit.

"Maxie, I'll be right back okay? I can't wait to see what you've started."

Lulu sent a quick text to Dante to make sure that he had met Nathan and Georgie at Kelly's as planned, and she smiled when he responded saying that they had, and they were on their way.

Lulu then grabbed her phone and put on some Christmas music as she cleaned up a little more and went looking for Maxie's Christmas decorations.

Just then, Lulu heard the sound of a car door closing. She looked out the window and smiled.

"yes, they're back!" Lulu said running upstairs to check on Maxie.

When Lulu walked into Maxie's room, she found Maxie laying down on the bed falling asleep.

Lulu, and company's timing couldn't have been more perfect.

Lulu quietly closed the door and left Maxie's room. She ran down stairs, so she could be there to greet them.

Just then, Nathan was turning the nob to open the door.

"Hey, Dante, want to help me with all this stuff?"

"yeah, let me just get Georgie in and I'll be right out."

"Shhh, Guys". Lulu whispered as she gave Dante a tender kiss.

"Maxie is asleep."

"Perfect!" Dante said glancing at Nathan.

"Oh my God, Georgie! Let me look at you Sweetie!" Lulu said lifting Georgie in her arms and covering her face with kisses.

Georgie had a special relationship with Lulu and Dante. Both Dante and Lulu liked to think it had been because of the time she had spent with them as a baby.

Never the less, they considered her family, and it gave Lulu great comfort to know that Georgie considered Lulu to be her favorite aunt.

"Auntie Lulu, can I go and see Mommy now?"

"Well, Sweetheart, you know that your Mommy's having a baby, right? Well, Mommy and the baby are taking a nap, but I think that you and I can help make something very special for your mommy while Nathan and Dante are doing guy stuff right? Does that sound good to you?" Lulu asked lifting Georgie onto her lap.

"Oh yeah, can we make a Christmas card for her and my baby?"

Lulu smiled up at the little girl she had been holding on her lap.

"Of course, we can. Hey, wanna help me make some hot chocolate after we make the card?"

"yeah I wana help!" Georgie said giving Lulu a kiss on her cheek. She had lots of crayons and markers that she was sure would make a perfect Christmas card for Maxie and her baby.

Nathan and Dante worked tirelessly putting together Maxie's surprise and Lulu and Georgie also assisted when asked.

Soon the apartment looked like a Christmas hallmark card complete with all the decorations one would need for the perfect family Christmas. There were wreaths hanging on the door leading into the apartment decorated with the most beautiful lights Lulu had ever seen. She couldn't wait to see Maxie's reaction upon seeing all of the work that they had all put into making this the best Christmas ever!

Georgie and Lulu went into Georgie's room to help make Maxie's card. Once they were done, Lulu spent the next hour doing Georgie's hair, and painting her nails.

"Can I go see Mommy now?"

"I think so. Let's go in and see if she's awake." Lulu said leading Georgie from the room.

Just as they opened the door, Maxie's eyes opened, and she sat up.

"Mommy, you're awake!" Georgie said running towards the bed and flopping down beside Maxie.

"Georgie! You're here!" Maxie said her face lighting up as she scooped Georgie in her arms and kissed her.

"Come on, Mommy. Let's go. I have a surprise for you! Nathan, Uncle Dante and Auntie Lulu helped me with it!" Georgie said pulling Maxie up, and leading her downstairs.

When Maxie walked in the living room she stopped and looked around the room smiling.

In the center of the living room was the most beautiful tree that Maxie had ever seen. She walked over to it and admired all of the decorations that had been put up not only on the tree, but all around the apartment.

"Oh my god! Who picked out this beautiful Christmas tree? "Maxie asked.

"Georgie did." Nathan answered smiling at her. "This is why we were late coming back here. We had to get the Christmas tree, and some extra lights. Do you like your surprise Max?"

"I love it. Lulu and Dante, did you know about this?"

"Well, Maxie, we might have helped a little, but Nathan and Georgie did most of the work." Dante said.

"Maxie, we knew you were feeling bad that you couldn't do much, so we wanted to bring Christmas here to you." Lulu said smiling at her best friend.

"Aww, thanks Guys! Everything looks so amazing! I can't believe you did all of this!" Maxie said beginning to cry.

Maxie walked over to Nathan giving him a tender kiss.

"thanks, Nathan. I love you."

"I love you too, Maxie." Nathan said as they shared another long passionate kiss.

"Eww! That's Grose!" Georgie exclaimed as everyone started to laugh.

"Okay, everyone let's take a group picture!" Lulu said smiling as she grabbed her phone.

"yeah!" Maxie and Georgie said in unison.

"Dante looked over at Nathan as they both groaned.

"We're gonna be here forever. Women!" Dante said laughing.

"I know right? I thought Maxie was picture crazy, now Lulu's just as bad I guess."

Reluctantly, Nathan and Dante walked over and stood beside Maxie and Georgie. Nathan didn't really mind taking a group picture, especially, if it was gonna make Maxie happy.

"Alright, Guys. Here we go!" Lulu cheered as she snapped the picture.

"Aww, that looks so good, now Maxie, put Georgie on your lap, and I'll take one of you too." Lulu said.

Maxie and Georgie walked to the couch and Georgie snuggled into Maxie's lap.

"Okay, Georgie, say cheese." Lulu said smiling.

"Cheese." Georgie yelled as everyone laughed.

After they had taken pictures and had some dinner, Dante and Lulu had decided to leave. The snow was coming down harder now, and they wanted to get home before they put a ban on the roads.

The next day was going to be Rocco and Charlotte's last day of school anyway, and Lulu and Dante figured there would be no school, so they would come and play with Georgie.

Maxie was happy for getting to have such a wonderful day with her best friends, Nathan, and especially Georgie. She was looking forward to spending Christmas at their house and watching Georgie open her presents.

The next morning, Nathan and Georgie woke up early. Nathan had to admit that he loved being able to spend time with Georgie. He was looking forward to playing with her in the snow. They had gotten a good amount of snow, but the storm wasn't as bad as had been anticipated.

Nathan opened the freezer and took out a loaf of bread. Georgie wanted French toast, and said she wanted to help him make it.

He was amazed at how smart she was. It didn't surprise him though. Kids learned so much so fast these days. Georgie sat down at the kitchen table, and as Nathan cracked the eggs, she began to slowly pour the milk in the bowl.

As Georgie began to help Nathan, she wanted to talk to him about her mother and the baby. She had heard some things from Ellie and Spinelli, but she sensed something was wrong.

"Nathan is Mommy gonna die?"

Nathan had hardly been at a loss for words, but Georgie's question stunned him. He really didn't know what to say. What had Ellie and Spinelli told her? Nathan knew how smart this little one was, but he also knew he needed to be careful as to his response.

Maxie had been doing well since Thanksgiving, but if he were being honest with himself, he wasn't sure how much longer she'd be able to do so well. Monica had been concerned that as the pregnancy progressed and the baby would be competing for oxygen from Maxie, the harder her heart would need to work. He found himself thinking about worse case scenarios and had to stop when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"hello, Nathan. I asked you a question! You have to answer it!" Georgie said as she stomped her foot in frustration.

Nathan put the bowl containing the egg mixture down on the counter, and lifted Georgie onto his lap as they sat on the couch.

"I'm sorry, Georgie. You're right. I was just thinking of how to answer your question." Nathan began.

"your mommy's not gonna die; I'm not gonna let that happen. The doctors are just concerned that she could get sick, but they've given me a list of things to look out for."

"But Nathan, Daddy and Ellie said something about her heart being bad."

"Georgie Honey listen to me. Your mommy's gonna be fine. Yes, she had a bad heart, and someone gave her a new one. So, the doctors are just making sure that her heart is okay that's all. I'm not gonna let anything happen to your mommy. Okay?"

"Okay, good." Georgie said giving Nathan a smile.

"but Georgie, if you notice mommy acting funny in any way, like if she can't wake up, or if she seems like she's not feeling well, I want you to call me or your Uncle Dante okay?"

"Okay, Nathan. Can we finish making breakfast now?"

"of course, we can!" Nathan said kissing Georgie on the cheek.

"Hey Georgie, you wanna take a look at your baby today? your mommy and the baby have an appointment today at the doctor and I think we might get to see the baby. You want to come with us?"

Georgie jumped up from the chair she had been sitting in and began dancing around the kitchen.

"yay! I get to see my baby!"

Just then, they heard slow footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Oh, sorry Mommy; I didn't mean to wake you up, but I get to see my baby today."

Maxie shot a quick glance towards Nathan as they shared a smile with one another.

Nathan continued cooking breakfast while Maxie and Georgie went upstairs to get ready for Maxie's appointment.

As they arrived at General Hospital, they were surprised that it wasn't that crowded there. It was Christmas Eve, and preparations for the General Hospital Christmas party should have been underway.

Nathan, Maxie, and Georgie all waited in the waiting room for Kelly to come out of her office. When the door opened, and Kelly did come out, she headed straight for Nathan, Maxie and Georgie.

"is everyone ready for your appointment today, Maxie?" Kelly asked as she looked down at Georgie.

"Hey, Georgie, you ready to see your baby brother or sister today? I just need to take your mommy for a few minutes to talk to her about the baby, and then, when we're ready, I can let you see the baby if you want."

"I want to see my baby! Are you gonna hurt Mommy?" Georgie asked concerned for Maxie.

"No, Honey. I'm not gonna hurt your mommy. You know how when you go and get your checkup at the doctor? That's what I'm gonna do for your mommy. Is that okay? I promise, I won't hurt Mommy and the baby." Kelly assured the little girl who had snuggled closer to Nathan.

"Nathan, wanna get Georgie a snack? That might make her feel better." Maxie said.

"yeah, can I get a coke?"

"No, Georgie. You can not have a coke. Soda's bad for you with all that sugar. "Maxie warned firmly.

"Aww, come on, Max. Let her have one. It's not every day that Georgie gets to see her baby is it Sweetie?" Nathan said winking at Georgie.

Georgie only smiled at Nathan in appreciation for his defense of her.

"Alright, fine. Just one though okay?" Maxie said fishing through her purse to give Nathan some money.

"Okay, Mommy." Georgie said smiling.

Nathan and Georgie went off to the vending machines while Maxie and Kelly walked into her office.

Maxie sat on the table as Kelly went over both her and Monica's notes in Maxie's chart from her last stint in the hospital.

"So, Maxie, how are you feeling? Are you excited for Christmas?" Kelly said as she began taking Maxie's blood pressure.

"Yeah I am. Nathan and Georgie gave me a great surprise with my Christmas tree that they had put up along with help from Lulu and Dante. It was really nice. I'm not thinking I'll do much for the holiday, but we'll see. I have to say, the bedrest thing's getting old."

Kelly gave Maxie a sigh and smiled at her. She felt bad for Maxie because she didn't particularly like putting mothers on bedrest especially, if they already have children knowing how difficult it would be to take care of themselves and their family at the same time dealing with a difficult pregnancy. She was hoping that she could give the family some much deserving good news for this visit.

In looking at Maxie's blood pressure, Kelly gave Maxie a satisfied smile.

"Well, Maxie, it looks like your blood pressure is normal. I'm gonna give you an ultrasound on the baby so we can see the progress.

"Can I text Nathan so that we can bring Georgie back in? She keeps saying that she wants to see the baby."

"I think that's a great idea." Kelly said as she began writing notes in Maxie's chart.

"I'll be right back, Maxie. Why don't you text those two, and I'll see you in about five minutes okay?"

Kelly exited the room, as Maxie laid back on the table smiling. She sent a text to Nathan telling him that everything looked good so far, and to bring Georgie in now.

Nathan and Georgie walked in the room followed by Kelly.

"Alright, Guys. Wanna see your baby now?"

"yes, I want to see my baby! Mommy and Nathan promised that I could, but I haven't seen it yet." Georgie said with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"Alright, Georgie. Why don't you sit down in this chair over here next to Nathan, and in just a few minutes, we'll see your baby." Kelly said as she began getting things set up for the ultrasound.

In just a few minutes, they were all looking at the screen which had a picture of the baby who had been developing quite nicely according to Kelly.

"Well, parents. I think this little one's in just the right position, so we can find out the gender."

"What's that mean, Mommy?" Georgie asked curiously.

"it means that we are gonna be able to see whether you're having a brother or sister, sweetheart. Isn't that cool?"

"Yeah. I wanna know! Georgie said bouncing up and down on Nathan's lap.

"I don't want to know; not yet anyway." Maxie said.

"Alright well, if it's alright, I'll tell Georgie, and I'll write down the results in this envelope and if you are ever curious, it's right there okay?"

"Okay." Maxie said turning her face away from the screen.

"Okay Georgie are you ready?"

"yes!" Georgie said as she looked at the screen at her baby.

"Alright, let's take a look okay? Oh, see? Here's the baby!"

"Yay!" Georgie yelled. Nathan and Maxie stared in awe at their baby. Kelly was able to allow them to see the face and Maxie was convinced that the baby's face looked exactly like Nathan.

"You know what else I can do Georgie? I can let you hear the heartbeat. You want to?"

"yeah!" Georgie answered. As they all heard the baby's heartbeat, Nathan looked over at Maxie. It appeared that the sound of the baby's heart beating caused Maxie to fall asleep.

"Kelly whispered to Nathan that everything looked good, and Maxie could resume her daily activities. She told him just to pay attention to Maxie's symptoms, and if she exhibited any of the symptoms that Monica had previously given him, to bring her in the hospital.

"Alright, guys. Everything looks good, so you can all go home and have a good Christmas together!"

Nathan woke Maxie up, and they all walked out of the hospital.

Several hours later, Nathan and Maxie were getting ready for Christmas eve. Mac and Felicia were gonna come by, and so were Lulu, Dante and Nina. Nathan had wanted to have Christmas Eve at their house in case Maxie wasn't able to get out, and to make things easy on everyone, Maxie asked that everyone bring something to eat.

Nina brought a lot of food that she had gotten catered. She brought a large fruit basket, a couple of platters of cheese and crackers, and some appetizers including some Minnie quiches. Dante had gotten some food from his mother where she had cooked a huge amount of food for Christmas. She had made lots of Italian desserts including some cannoli and biscotti, so he asked Olivia to make a plate of desserts for Maxie's party. She also made a large pan of lasagna. She knew that Maxie may not feel like cooking, and Olivia had always cooked enough for an army, so Dante brought that too.

Lulu had also been slaving away making her grandmother's eggnog. Mac and Felicia brought a couple of batches of cookies that Felicia had made for the occasion, and a couple bottles of wine.

Lulu had come early to help Maxie and Georgie get ready to celebrate Christmas with everyone.

Everyone had now gathered in the living room for the party, and they all admired how beautiful Nathan and Maxie's apartment looked.

Georgie had gone in her room to play with Rocco and Charlotte as the adults had gone to get the food ready to eat.

"Maxie, how have you been feeling?" Felicia asked. Maxie hadn't yet told them about her doctor's visit, so Felicia had been concerned.

"I'm fine, Mom. I had my appointment today, and the doctor did a sonogram. I didn't want to, but she said that I could have known the gender! Georgie wanted to know but I didn't."

"Oh, Maxie why?" Nina whined, and continued.

"You know, it would make things a lot easier for us all to plan for everything. You know, like what gifts we can buy for the baby, and we could shop for the most beautiful clothes if it's a baby girl, and if it's a boy, I hope he'll be like J. He was so—

"Nina stop! Maxie and I didn't want to know, and if we do, the doctor gave us the results in an envelope for us." Nathan said blushing a little. He really didn't want Nina telling Maxie in front of her parents and their best friends' stories about him when he was a baby. It was embarrassing!

"Aww, come on, Nathan. I wanna hear her stories." Maxie said laughing as she stuffed a quiche into her mouth.

"No, you don't, max. Shut up, and don't give her any ideas, please." Nathan said as he playfully swatted her arm.

"Aww, it would have been adorable." Lulu said sitting beside Maxie with a plate of food on her lap.

"I don't wanna hear that." Dante said glancing over at Nathan who had started blushing again.

"Hey, man, how about a glass of wine? I think you need one after that." Dante said walking over towards the kitchen to grab the bottle.

Dante opened the wine and poured a glass for him and Nathan.

"yeah, I think I do need one too. Nina would go on all night if we let her." Nathan said laughing as he took the glass from Dante.

Just then, there was a knock at the door, and Felicia went to open it.

"Nathan are you expecting anyone else tonight?" Felicia asked.

Maxie shook her head not knowing who could be at their door. Nathan looked at Maxie and said, "I didn't think she'd even come."

"Who?" Maxie asked curiously.

"My mom."

Maxie didn't particularly care for Liesel Obrectt, but since she had gotten together with Nathan, and they were starting a family of their own, they had warmed up to each other.

Felicia opened the door as Liesl entered the apartment. She walked past everyone without saying a word until she came to the couch where Nathan and Maxie had been sitting.

Nathan stood up and gave her a hug. "Mom, what are you doing here?"

"Nathan, first, it is Christmas after all, and I wasn't gonna allow the holiday to go by without wishing my son, and grandchild a merry Christmas. Plus, I have some information that you had asked for regarding your father."

Maxie was about to give Nathan and his mom some privacy but hearing of the possibility of Nathan finding out who is father was, the curiosity was killing her.

As if she could see right through Maxie, Liesl turned to Maxie and said firmly, "I need a moment alone with my son."

Reluctantly, Maxie got up from the couch, and went into the kitchen.

Now that Liesl and Nathan were alone, Nathan sat down beside her on the couch as she pulled an envelope out of her purse.

"What's that Mom?" Nathan asked taking the envelope from her.

"It's your father's medical records."

Monica and Kelly advised that Maxie and Nathan go to a genetic counselor to make sure that there was no other history in the family of any cardiac problems aside from Maxie. It was unlikely that their child would have inherited Maxie's heart troubles, but they needed to rule out any other possibilities of something similar happening to their child.

Nathan still unsure who is father was, asked his mother to find his father's medical records, and he was thankful she had.

"Nathan, Yes, unfortunately, Faison is your father, but the good news is, as you will see in his medical records, there is no cardiac history that your child can inherit from him."

Nathan stared in silence at his mother consumed with so many thoughts. What if he would end up like Faison? What if his child would grow up to be like him? He was relieved though to find that there was no cardiac history from his parents.

"Nathan, would you stop staring at that, and say something?" Liesl asked as she tapped him on the shoulder.

"Sorry, Mom. I was just thinking. Thanks for bringing this over. Want to stay for some dinner?"

Liesl took a moment to accept Nathan's invitation to dinner as she knew that most of their guests did not care for her and as far as she was concerned, her feelings for them were mutual. Despite this, she was not gonna miss out on Christmas with Nathan, and Maxie as a family especially, now that her grandchild was on the way.

After dinner, Liesl lead the guests in singing some Christmas Carols. Soon as it was getting late into the evening, the guests had gone, and Georgie had fallen asleep leaving Nathan and Maxie alone in their living room.

After Maxie had done some cleaning up around the apartment, she sat back down on the couch as Nathan had been getting to work putting together a doll house that he had gotten for Georgie. Before she had gone to bed, she had laid out some milk and cookies for Santa with Maxie. Nathan noticed Maxie eyeing the cookies that were sitting on the coffee table. As she bit into one of the cookies, she glanced over at Nathan who had been busy working on the doll house.

"Nathan, want to tell me what got you so distracted tonight?"

Maxie had noticed that Nathan had seemed far away since Liesl had come to their party. Not wanting to bring it up then, she figured that she'd wait until their family and friends had left to ask him about it. Plus, the curiosity had still been killing her, and she didn't like that she had been kept in the dark about whatever happened between Nathan and his mother.

"It's nothing, Maxie really. I just got some interesting news from my mother about who my father is that's all."

"you got news like that, and you say it's nothing?" Maxie shrieked louder than she had intended. It wasn't that she was mad, but how could Nathan get some big news and act like it was nothing? Maxie thought this was a very big deal.

"Well, I didn't want to spoil your Christmas, but okay. Just promise me, you won't get upset."

"Uh, Nathan, how can I get upset if I don't even know what's going on? All I know is that you've been pretty quiet since your mom came, and then you and Dante were huddled in the corner talking which by the way, was rude."

"okay, Max. Calm down, and I'll tell you. My mom came, and she brought me my father's medical records."

"Okay, and?" Maxie asked eyeing Nathan looking for the envelope.

"Well, Faison is my father, and luckily for us, there's no cardiac history from him or my mom."

"Nathan, wait! Faison's your father? That sick freak? That's great, and how long were you gonna keep this from me before you said something?" Maxie yelled rummaging through papers that they had kept in a drawer looking for the envelope containing this information.

When she finally found it, she came back to the couch and sat down beside Nathan.

"Maxie, I wasn't planning on keeping this from you; I just wanted to wait until all of our company left that's all. Plus, I don't know, I was wondering if I could turn out to belike him that's all."

Maxie finally looked up from the documents she had been reading and smiled up at Nathan.

"Well, thanks for not keeping this from me because I really can take it, and second, your dad may be a sick nutjob, but Nathan, you had already been raised by a couple of psychos no offense, and look how you turned out? Our child will have the best father in the world" Maxie assured him giving Nathan a tender but passionate kiss.

"Anyway, wanna help me and the baby eat some of these cookies?" Maxie asked wanting to change the subject.

"Sure., if you'll help me wrap some of these presents."

Nathan and Maxie spent the rest of the night wrapping presents and snacking on milk and cookies. When they finally went to bed after making love, Maxie laid awake for a while staring at Nathan who had fallen asleep. She couldn't help but feel blessed to have shared her Christmas with all of her friends and family who she loved most. Christmas had always been a bittersweet time for her family since Georgie had died so close to the holiday, so she was happy that she was able to make this Christmas extra special. She never dreamed that this Christmas could be her last.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next few months had been crazy for Nathan and Maxie. Maxie had resumed her normal schedule at work, and Georgie had gone back to Portland right after the new year. The next few months had gone by quickly for them as they were so busy with work and getting the apartment ready for the new baby.

It was now May, and Maxie was thankful that she had only a month to go before the baby was due. Though she loved being pregnant, Maxie was noticing that she had been exhausted, and she was getting out of breath. She figured that it was just because of all of the extra weight that she was carrying around because of the pregnancy; at least, that's what she had been telling herself, and attempted to assure Nathan who had become concerned annoyingly so for maxie's liking.

Now it was the morning of Maxie's baby shower, and the weather couldn't have been more perfect. it was a perfect spring day, and Maxie couldn't help but think how perfect it was to have had her shower on a day like today. She was also excited because Robin had come for the occasion and Lulu and Nina were helping get everything ready for her shower at the metro court.

As Maxie was getting ready, she had gotten interupted by a knock at the door. When she opened it, she was met with a cold icy stare from Nathan.

"Maxie, what the hell is wrong with you?" Nathan yelled as he entered their bedroom.

"Nathan, what the hell are you talking about? You do know that I have a baby shower to get to, and I'm already late because I can't even see my feet their so swolen!"

"Maxie, I don't give a damn about your swolen feet preventing you from putting on a pare of shoes! It's beyond that at this point!When were you gonna tell me that you weren't feeling well?" Nathan asked the concern for Maxie written all over his face.

At her last doctors appointment, Maxie had gone alone because Nathan had gotten some grief from Jordin about missing work for Maxie's appointments. So, maxie insisted on going alone, and she had told Nathan she'd keep him in the loop as to what was going on, and if something was wrong, she'd tell him to leave work early if needed.

She had been thankful that Nathan had been at work,because she knew had Nathan heard what was really going on, he'd worry more. Plus, even though she said she was okay with it, she was still upset that Nathan didn't pull her aside on Christmas Eve to tell her who his father was. Add to that, Maxie knew she'd be fine, so what was there really to tell Nathan?

"Nathan, you really need to calm down. I'm fine; it's just normal third trimester stuff during pregnancy that's all."

"right, Maxie. That's why Dr Lee had you see Monica because there's fluid building up in your lungs."

"Really Nathan? Who the hell told you that anyway? They're lying!" Maxie yelled finally finding a pair of sparkly sandles that perfectly matched her maturnity clothes that she picked out for the occasion.

"So, Robin's a lyar now?"

Maxie was fuming now. She had thought that she had been bound under the doctor patient confidentiality law, and God help Kelly if she foundout she had told Robin of maxie's condition.

"What didRobin tell you?" Maxie asked now fearing the worst. If Robin told him the truth, she knew she couldn't worm her way out of this one.

Nathan came to where Maxie had been standing as she started to apply her makeup. He didn't want to fight anymore; he just wanted Maxie to be honest with everything that she had been facing.

"Maxie, she said that you were in heart failure."

"Where'd she get that?" Maxie laughed shrugging off Nathan's concern.

"Maxie, listen to me." Nathan said gently taking her face in his hands.

"No, Nathan; I don't-

"Maxie!" Nathan interupted harshly.

"You may have thought I didn't notice, but I did notice you had been having some symptoms. You're short of breath, gaining a lot of weight, and you're swolen."

"You weren't supposed to know that Nathan. I'm fine, and so is the baby, and maybe, you'd know that if you weren't constantly working all the time." Maxie yelled grabbing her purse, and heading for the door.

"Max, you know why I missed that appointment, and you also know how badly I felt about not being able to be there for it. Jordin-

"I don't care about freaking Jordin!" Maxie screamed. She walked quickly towards the kitchen, and noticed her heart had begun to race, and her breath had quickened which of course, didn't go unnoticed by Nathan.

"Max, I'm sorry. I'm just—

"Shut the hell up, Nathan! You've done enough already. If anything's gonna kill me, it's stress like this because of you!" Maxie screamed as she stormed out of the apartment, and slammed the door behind her.

Nathan couldn't believe what had just happened. He had only wanted to talk to Maxie and find out what had really been going on; he never thought she'd take it this far. To be honest, Nathan wouldn't have even gone to Robin, or Kelly for that matter if maxie had just been honest from the beginning. He couldn't help but think of when she first started feeling sick and tired. , and wondered if again this wasn't something they should have considered before becoming pregnant in the first place.

Now that Maxie was in her last trimester, they needed to be sure everything was okay. That was the only reason he had gone to Kelly in the first place. He knew that Maxie wouldn't say anything until it had been too late, and that thought had been unbarable to Nathan. So he also called Robin to confirm that Dr Lee and monica's suspitions had been correct. He hoped that with the baby shower, Robin would stay long enough to check on Maxie and have Maxie report back the truth about what Doctor Lee and Maxie had been discussing at her last appointment.

Nathan, figuring that Maxie needed some space didn't go after her; he figured he'd go to work, and they'd continue their discussion after Maxie got home from the baby shower.

Elsewhere, Maxie drove the short distance to the metro court still upset over her and nathan's fight. She couldn't believe that today of all days, Nathan would pick now to decide to confront her about what she had been keeping, or how severe her condition was. Maxie really didn't want to keep it from him, but she thought as long as she had gotten plenty of rest, and avoided stress like the doctors had ordered her to do, she'd be fine. Now because of their fight, Maxie's stress level was extremely high which would make matters ten times worse.

She pulled into the parking lot of the metro court, and it was already filled with cars. She gave an agravated sigh and hurried inside.

She wasn't in the partying mood after her fight she had just had, but she hoped that when she got in and had seen everyone, her moode would change. Unfortunately, her mood didn't change at all.

The metro court had been decorated beautifully, and in the back corner of the room, there was an entire table filled with wrapped boxes and bags containing what Maxie knew were the most amazing gifts that she and her baby would receive from her friends and family.

She new that everyone had put a big effort into planning this party, and the fact that she had to suck it up and deal with it when she was in no mood for celebrating infuriated her. Lulu spotted maxie and motioned to Nina that Maxie had arrived.

"Oh look, here's Maxie!" Nina shouted joyfully as everyone clapped and cheered.

"Maxie, you look beautiful, Sweetheart." Felicia said giving Maxie a hug. Felicia noticed Maxie looking upset and despite her beautiful job at applying makeup, nothing could hide how pail Maxie looked.

"Robin, could you come here please it might be just me, but does Maxie look pail-

"Mom, stop!" Maxie yelled causing everyone to stare

"Maxie, um, why don't you sit down, and we can get you something to eat. There's lots of food here and Llu- "Nina, shut up!" Maxie screamed glaring up at her.

Maxie didn't mean to be so harsh with everyone, but she felt terrible. She was tired, and feeling weak. She tried to convince herself that maybe Nina was right even though she knew the truth. Suddenly feeling guilty, she stood up, and walked towards Nina.

"I'm sorry, Nina; I shouldn't have been so harsh. I'm just-

"Maxie, it's alright really." Lulu said giving Maxie a hug.

"We know that being pregnant especially near the end can be tough; let's justchock it up to that right? Come on, Nina; let's get her some food!" Lulu said smiling.

Everyone had been smiling accept for Robin who cautiously approached Maxie, and sat down beside her.

"Maxie, what's going on with you? You didn't really need to bite Nina's head off like that."

"Robin, I'm fine; I just had a fight with Nathan that's all." Maxie said reassuringly.

Just then, Lulu and Nina came over with a couple of plates of food for Maxie. Lulu brought Maxie a salad while Nina brought her two finger sandwiches with some cookies. Lulu and Nina decided to joyn Maxie at her table. Lulu didn't particularly care for Nina, and Nina felt the same towards Lulu, but for Maxie,they stuck it out. Robin, Felicia and Anna were all sitting at the table beside Nina all enjoying catching up with each other since the holidays.

Soon after finishing her sandwiches, Maxie excused herself, and headed for the bathroom.

While Maxie was gone, both Sam and Lulu glanced over at each other, and back towards Robin. Both had noticed that Robin seemed distracted and both feared it was because of Maxie. Lulu knowing more of Maxie's history as to her health problems had spoken up first. She knew everyone had been concerned for Maxie, but it seemed nobody aside from possibly Felicia would feel comfortable enough to ask.

"Robin, what's going on with Maxie? She looks terrible, and I know it's more than she just had a fight with Nathan."

Robin thought for a moment before answering. She didn't know whether or not Maxie had told Nathan the truth, but she remembered that Nathan had called her concerned about Maxie, and Maxie also went to Robin with her concerns. Maxie knew all too well what was happening to her, an Robin believed that Maxie's fasad had gone on for far too long.

"Well, you all might as well know what's going on with Maxie; she's been keeping this from you long enough." Robin began.

Sam glanced towards the direction of the bathroom needing to be sure that Maxie wasn't coming out. Sam was also worried for Maxie, but she felt bad, and thought she had to say something.

"Guys, I know that everyone's concerned for Maxie; I am too, but don't you think we should wait for her to come back? I mean, she's not here to defend herself, and I don't know maybe, we are all overreacting just a little bit?" Sam asked.

"Sam, You're sweet to consider Maxie,but as her family, we know her best and we know something's wrong. Maxie won't tell us, so I think it's only fair that if Robin knows, she should tell us." Felicia said sweetly.

Sam had to admit from a mother's standpoint, Felicia was right. She knew that if that were Scout, and something was wrong, and someone else noticed it, they'd come to her and alert her. Everyone knew that Maxie would probably deny what was going on, and Lulu and Felicia guessed that was the reason for she and Nathan's fight earlier.

Robin took a deep breath and addressed the small crowd of Maxie's loved ones.

"What Maxie isn't telling you all is that her pregnancy is ki-

"What's going on with me, Robin? What is this pregnancy doing to me? You didn't think I'd let you talk about me in front of my friends and the rest of my family behind my back, did you?"

Everyone stared in shock at Maxie's outburst as she brushed passed Sam and hurried back to the table.

"Maxie, everyone here is just concerned about you, and we all love you." Felicia said trying to smooth things over.

Maxie ignored Felicia and headed straight for Robin.

"Robin, you might as well tell them the rest of your story right? I mean, isn't that what you guys planned this stupid shower for anyway to talk about me?"

"Maxie, what are you talking about?" Nina asked growing concerned herself now. She had never seen Maxie this upset before with anyone let alone robin.

"Maxie, why don't you andI go somewhere and talk for a while? Robin said gently putting a hand on Maxie's shoulder.

"Don't touch me, Robin! As if I'd go anywhere with you after you started talking about me to my husband behind my back, and made it worse today. I don't know whose worse, you or Nathan."

"Wait, Maxie. Nathan didn't-

"Don't you defend him to me! I should have known you would all do this. From the moment I was pregnant, Nathan's been all up in my face making sure I'm eating right, getting plenty of rest, but what he's not telling me, is you're all going over my medical information without telling me? Tell me, Robin. What was Nathan so concerned about that he had to go and get my files from the hospital huh?"

"Maxie, it wasn't like that. Nathan didn't get your files from the Hospital. He called me asking if I had spoken to you because he was noticing symptoms that scared him which, you'd realize if you weren't so selfish."

Maxie couldn't believe what she had just heard. Did Robin just call her selfish?

"Selfish? No, Robin. I'm not selfish, but I should have known you'd call me selfish. Who wasn't gonna tell Patrick about you being pregnant with Emma? Oh, but that's right. All mighty Robin can do no wrong,but is quick to point out when everyone else is right? As far as I'm concerned, you and Nathan can both go to hell!" Maxie screamed before punching Robin in her face.

"Maxie, you can hate me all you want, but it's not gonna change anything. You knew this could happen eventually with being that you've had a heart transplant, and you are going into heart fail—

"Robin, shut the hell up! If I'm going into heart failure, it's because of Assholes like you and Nathan!"

Everyone sat in shocked and awkward silence watching the exchange between Robin and Maxie. Felicia was the first to speak. She needed to try and make peace if nothing else, so Robin and Maxie wouldn't kill each other in front of anyone. Plus, if what Robin was saying was true, Maxie needed to not get herself worked up and take care of herself before her condition got any worse.

"Maxie,Honey you don't mean that. Don't worry, Robin. She's just upset."

"upset? You call this upset? Mom, what Nathan and Robin did was wrong. Maybe, if they cared about me, and how this pregnancy would have affected me, they'd just leave me alone!" Maxie yelled beginning to sway a little. She quickly grabbed the back of a chair to steady herself.

Sam and Nina exchanged awkward looks before Sam walked over to Lulu. She tapped Lulu on the shoulder and spoke quietly to her.

"Lulu, I think I'm just gonna go. Please tell Maxie that I'll bring her gift over to her in a couple of days, and let me know how she's doing."

"yeah, I think that's probably agood idea. Thanks, Sam." Lulu said giving Sam a smile.

"Maxie, stop; this stress isn't good for the baby." Nina said gently hoping that might make Maxie feel better.

"Maxie glanced over at nina and Lulu before addressing what had been left of the crowd gathered around her.

"the baby's fine not that some of you care, and I'm sorry to everyone who had planned and worked so hard to put this party together, but there isn't going to be a baby shower today. Thank you all for coming, and thank you to Robin for ruining this day for me."

Maxie grabbed her purse and keys and ran out the door.

"Maxie, wait; I'm sorry." Robin yelled after Maxie.

"Felicia, go after her." Anna said

"No, I'll go; I think she might talk to me."Llulu said.

"Oh yes, thank you Lulu. If she'll listen to anyone, she might listen to you." Felicia said as she gave Lulu a weak smile.

Lulu walked out of the metro court towards maxie's car. She felt horrible that this day had been ruined. She wanted so badly to believe that Maxie was fine, but if there was any truth to what Robin had said,and if Maxie was really sicker than she had been leading everyone to believe, Lulu needed to know.

Lulu saw Maxie getting into her car, and she prayed that she wouldn't miss her. She wanted to talk to her to figure out what was really going on,and why Maxie had been so upset with Robin.

Maxie climed into her car and slammed the door. She couldn't believe Robin and Nathan had done this to her, and to make matters worse, Robin set out to humiliate her in front of her friends and family at perhaps the most important day of her life; her baby shower.

Hearing a knock at the window, Maxie opened it without looking up to see who it was.

"Robin, I already told you to go away! You ruined my baby shower, and if I die from a heart attack, it's your fault!"

"Maxie, its Lulu." Lulu said sweetly as she came around to the pasingerside door.

She climed in and sat down beside Maxie who had rested her head on Lulu's shoulder and began to cry.

Lulu put an arm around Maxie and rubbed her back.

"Maxie are you alright?" Lulu asked softly.

"No, Lulu I'm not okay. I look terrible! I'm so tired all the time, and I ruined my own baby shower because of some stupid fight I had with Nathan!" Maxie sniffed.

"Maxie, don't worry about your fight with Nathan;You will mmake up, and everything will go back to the way it was before today, and you'll enjoy the rest of your pregnancy." Lulu replied in her best attempt to reassure Maxie though she felt in her heart, things weren't gonna go as smoothely as she had hoped.

"Lulu, I'm such an idiot! I should never have gotten so angry with Robin or Nathan."

"Maxie, you're scared there both right aren't you?"

"No, Lulu; I'm not scared they might be right. If I tell you something, do you promise you won't say anything?"

"Maxie, you're my best friend and I love you. Isn't that a code or something that you're not supposed to tell on your best friend? I promise I won't say anything; now spill. You know you can tell me anything. Haven't we been through enough together by now that we're past you having to ask me?"

Maxie sat quietly thinking for a moment before spilling her guts to Lulu. She half believed her that she wouldn't say anything, but would she really be able to keep this from anyone? maxiethought she'd probably tell Dante, and then what? Would Dante go and say something to Nathan?

Maxie took a shakey breath and began.

"I think the reason I got so mad and flipped out today is because Lulu, Nathan and Robin are both right."

Lulu was stunned. What exactly were they right about? Was the pregnancy gonna really kill Maxie, and was she really going into heart failure? Lulu hoped that they were right in maybe that was a possibility, but Lulu also was hoping that Maxie would say that they were just watching out for certain things as they had been for the entire pregnancy. Lulu and Maxie had been best friends for years, and Lulu had no idea what she'd do if she lost Maxie.

"Maxie, what do you mean they're right?"

"Lulu, hello! Did you not hear Robin the first time? Granted I was mad and flew off the handle, but yes. I am going into heart failure, and having this baby may just kill me."

Lulu was shocked. Maxie dying was never an option for her, and if Lulu had anything to say about it, neither would having this baby. Maxie had beaten the ods millions of times, so this time, Lulu hoped would be no different.

"Maxie wait. You're telling me that if you have this baby, you're gonna… Maxie, you can't!" Lulu said as she began to sob.

Maxie put an arm around Lulu and rubbed her back the same as Lulu had done for her moments ago.

"Lulu, don't cry; it's okay really. I knew this could happen, and to be honest, I'm tired. I'm tired of fighting, and I just want this to be over. I'm tired of everyone treating me like I'm gonna break likeI'm a fragile flower just because I've had a heart transplant. As long as I make it to a point where I can deliver this baby, I'm okay."

Lulu couldn't believe what she had just heard. Was Maxieactually gonna just give up like that? Luluthought that maybe, Maxie was just saying this because she was angry at Robin and Nathan; or at least,that's what she had needed to tell herself. There was no way in hell Maxie would let a little bit of heart failure get in her way.

"Maxie, listen to me." Lulu said as she wiped at her eyes. She knew she couldn't completely lose it in front of Maxie. She knew that would only make Maxie upset, and if Lulu was gonna be proven right, Maxie couldn't afford to be stressed out.

"Since when do you let this stop you from fighting? Look. All you need to do is avoid stress, and get plenty of rest. That's why in the beginning of your pregnancy, the doctors had put you on bedrest isn't it? So, just do that again, and you'll be fine. Trust me."

Maxie was getting frustrated now. Was Lulu just plaing dumb or stupid, or was she just trying to deny the truth as Maxie had done?

"No, Lulu. The bedrest thing won't work anymore. It was for a while, and I was feeling fine for a few months, but now, I'm feeling worse. I told myself that it was just Nathan being parinoied, and this was normal end of pregnancy stuff, but it's not normal to have your heart race when you're sleeping is it? Tell me that."

Lulu had to admit that Maxie was right, but how could this be happening now?Nathan and Maxie have fought too hard to be together, and Lulu needed to believe that despite Maxie's health, nothing would keep them apart.

"Okay, Maxie. I'll play along with this even though I think you'll be fine. There's lots of things that the doctors can do to help you feel better. I'm sure right now, if you go home, and you and Nathan talk, your stress level will go down, and you'll feel a lot better."

Maxie wanted to argue, but the truth was, she was too tired. All she wanted to do now was go home, and go to sleep for a while.

"Whatever, Lulu. Right now, I'm tired, and just so you know, I don't know if I'm ready to forgive or even talk to Nathan right now."

"maxie, you have to admit that your fight with him was stupid. I mean, did you even hear Robin? She said it didn't happen the way that you thought it did. Nathan loves you, Maxie and he's scared, and I know you are too."

Maxie just looked at Lulu and sighed. Lulu was right about onething; Maxie was scared.

"Lulu, I'm really tired. Can I call you later? It's been a long day, and I just want to go home."

"Okay, maxie,but wil you think about what I said including about Nathan?"

"Okay fine." Maxie answered giving Lulu a tired smile.

"Maxie, before you go, I love you."Lulu said giving Maxie a hug.

"I love you too, Lulu. Now, get out of here before we both start crying again." Maxie said with a laugh.

"Okay, but call me later"

Lulu said as she got out of the car, and headed for her own.

Soon, Maxie began the short drive back home. She was exhausted, and she needed to lay down. She was feeling weakand she was hoping that Nathan was still at work.

While Nathan had been at work all day, Dante noticed Nathan wasn't himself. He had bitten their new partner Chases head off for apparently no reason, and he seemed distracted. Jordin had already called him into her office to speak to him about it. Dante glanced down at his phone after receiving an alert signling a text message. He smiled when he saw that it was from Lulu telling him that she was home from maxie's baby shower.

Dante then decided that now that there was a quiet moment, he should talk to Nathan. He knew that something was bothering him, and he figured it probably had something to do with Maxie.

"Hey man, what's with you today? You bit our new partner'shead off on his first day of work,, and you've hardly said two words. Plus, weren't you supposed to make an appearance at Maxie's bbaby shower?"

Hearing of the baby shower only got Nathan more upset. It was only because he had been thinking of the fight he and maxie had just as she was about to leave for it.

"it's nothing really; just Maxie being her usual dramatic self that's all." Nathan said trying to make a joke, but Dante wasn't having it.

"Look,I'm sure it has something to do with Maxie, but you've been really upset all day,and I know Maxie can be exasperating on a good day,but this is something else, so spill."

Nathan didn't really want to talk about any of this at work.

"No, man just forget it. It's not a big deal; we just had a fight that's all."

"Alright, why don't we grab a few coffies to go, and we can talk about it in the car?"

Nathan was grateful for Dante's offer, and they headed outside together coffies in hand.

"Okay, so what was this big fight about with you and Maxie?"

Nathan explained everything to Dante including his calling Robin to ask about Maxie's symptoms he had been noticing despite Maxie's best efferts to hide them.

"maxie flew off the handle of course because she felt that I had gone behind her back."

"Of course, she'd see it that way, Dante said in support of his friend.

"yeah, but it gets worse. She screamed at me that I'd know that she was okay if I wasn't working all the time. Doesn't she know how much work I've missed for her? She seemed okay with my going back to work, and now,she's saying that I'm parinoied."

"Well, you do have a tendency to overreact just a little bit you gotta admit." Dante joked, but stopped when he noticed that for the first time in his life, Nathan actually seemed scared for Maxie.

"Wait, something's wrong with Maxie isn't there?"

"yeah, man; it's bad. Maxie's going into heart failure"

"Whoh! Are you sure that's what's wrong with her? Can't she go back on bedrest or something?" Dante asked now growing concerned for Nathan and Maxie.

"Dante, yes I'm sure and that's why I needed confirmation from Robin. I have read all of the pregnancy books and stuff that Maxie's got all over our apartment, because I needed to know what was expected. I needed to know if I was overreacting because I felt something was wrong from the beginning of her pregnancy, and I was right."

"Nathan, I'm so sorry. Can't they do anything for Maxie? What's the rest of this pregnancy gonna do to her?"

"I don't know, andI'm honestly afraid to find out." Nathan said sadly as he stared into his cup of coffee that had hardly been touched.

"I just hope Maxie's not right because she said that if she had a heart attack, and dies as a result, it's because of the stress that I've caused her today."

"Nathan, that's not your fault, and we all know that Maxie's a fighter. She's gonna be fine; she has to be. There's no way she'd give up like that. Why don't you let me take you home, so you can talk to Maxie, and everything will be okay."

Dante was trying to do his best to assure Nathan, but he felt that it wasn't working. Dante knew that if Lulu had been suffering the way Maxie had been, until Lulu got better, nothing would make this okay. He had to try though.

"I can't leave work now though; Jordinalmost fired my ass today."

"Look, I'm the one that's working a double shift tonight not you. I'm taking you home so you and maxie can work this out, but Nathan, don't let her convince you that any of this is your fault. Maxie just can't see your side of things right now, but you know she will in time."

Dante pulled into the parking lot and gave Nathan a pat on his shoulder.

"Thanks for letting me vent, Dante; I hope you're right about Maxie."

"Trust me, Nathan. She'll come around eventually. Keep me posted, and if you and Maxie need anything, Lulu and I will be right there."

"Thanks, Dante I will." Nathan said as he exited the car and headed inside.

Once Nathan got into their apartment, he crossed the hall leading to the bedroom where he heard shuffling around, and doors closing.

"What the hell is she doing?" He asked himself as he noticed their bedroom had been closed. He opened the door, and found Maxie going through the closet stuffing clothes into a suitcase.

"Maxie, what are you doing? how was the shower?"

Maxie ignored Nathan's questions,and brushed past him to get over to the dresser, and did not answer.

"Max, Talk to me." Nathan said as he stood beside her.

Maxie finally looked up, and glared at Nathan.

"How was the shower? Well, Nathan not that you care, but it was fine except when Robin tried to humiliate me in front of everyone by telling them about my heart failure, thanks to you."

"maxie I'm sor-

"Oh don't even start, Nathan!" Maxie screamed as she beganpacking up her makeup, and jewelery.

"Maxie, what the hell are you doing? I came home so we could talk. I'm worried about you!"

Maxie knew Nathan had great reasons for worrying, but she was still to angry with him to hear it or care. She needed to get away from him because at this point she couldn't even look at him much less talk to him.

"maxie, what is all this? You're just gonna leave because of a fight?"

"yeah. I'm leaveing. If you wanna go behind my back like that instead of talking to me first, you've proven that I can't trust you. You know, I should have known you'd do somethinglike this." Maxie said throwing the last of her things she could carry out with her in the suitcase.

Nathan rushed to her and put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me! Maxie screamed. "Let me go!"

Maxie then shoved Nathan aside as she ran out the door slamming it behind her.

Maxie hurried to the parking lot as she loaded her suitcase into the trunk of her car. She felt terrible. She felt like she was gonna pass out, and her heart would leep out of her chest it was pounding so fast. She couldn't go back now, and she hoped that Nathan wasn't close behind her following her. That would have made things a whole lot worse.

Once she loaded up the car, she climed in,and began driving to Mac and Felicia's.

Mac and Felicia had been enjoying a quiet evening at home. Felicia told mac about the fiasco of Maxie's baby shower, and even Mac was surprised at Maxie fighting with Robin the way she had. Mac perhaps even more than Felicia, knew Maxie better than anyone aside from possibly Georgie, and he too had been afraid for her. Felicia was opening a bottle of wine for the two of them, and poured two glasses carrying out into the living room. She placed the two of them on the table one in front of Mac when they heard a knock at the door.

Mac glanced at his watch and asked, "Who could that be at this hour?It's almost 9:00 at night."

Felicia hurried to the window and looked out to find Maxie standing by the front door. She looked winded and Felicia feard she'd collapse.

"Mac, it's maxie.! I'm gonna get the door." Felicia said as she rushed to open it.

Felicia opened the door as Maxie rushed inside.

"Maxie,what's wrong, Sweetheart?" Mac asked as he placed a kiss on her cheek.

Maxie was honestly too tired to deal with her uncle, Mac. She knew she'd probably get a lecture from him about her fighting with Robin and Nathan that she was too tired to deal with. She was feeling noscious and she just wanted to go to bed.

"Uncle Mac, I'm really tired, and I just wanna go to sleep. I'll be upstairs in my old room Oh, and don't tell Nathan that I'm here."

"Maxie, what did Nathan do to you to get you so upset?" Mac asked

"Mac, just let Maxie cool off and she'll tell us in the morning if she feels like it. Obviously, she and Nathan are going through something and if she feels like talking, she will. I think we just need to let her go to sleep." Felicia said.

Maxie was relieved for Felicia's rescue. She didn't want to rehash anything; she just wanted to forget what happened today.

"Thanks, Mom. I'm going to bed."

Maxie headed upstairs to go to bed as Mac and Felicia sat down on the couch ready to enjoy their glass of wine.

"mac, wanna see if we can find a movie on TV" Felicia asked as she took the remote and started scroling through the menues.

"Sure, what are you feeling like"?

"I don't know; I was thinking—

Just then, they heard a loud thud coming from upstairs.

"What the hellwaas that?" Mac asked as Felicia stood up from the couch and ran for the stairs.

"I think it was Maxie!" Felicia said starting to panic.

Felicia ran upstairs and down the hall towards Maxie's room.

She noticed that the door was closed, so she knocked gently on the door.

"Maxie, are you alright" She asked trying to hide the concern in her voice.

When she got no answer, she opened the door and ran in. She found Maxie crumpled on the floor.

"Maxie Sweetheart, can you hear me?" Felicia asked as she firmly shook her shoulder.

"Mac, call 911! Maxie colappsed and she's not moving!' Felicia shouted from the top of the stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The ambulance arrived about ten minutes later and got Maxie loaded onto the stretcher. Mac and Felicia drove closely behind the ambulance hoping that they'd get to the hospital in time to see how Maxie had been doing or if she had woken up on the way to the hospital. Most of the ride was done in silence as Mac and Felicia worried for Maxie not knowing how things were going. Finally, Felicia was the first to speak as they pulled up into the hospital parking lot.

"Mac, are you gonna call Nathan?"

Mac hesitated before answering. The truth was, mac wasn't sure that Nathan hadn't anything to do with why Maxie had been so upset, and God help him if he was responsible for Maxie getting so upset, she worked herself into having a heart attack.

"I don't know; let's see what the doctors say before calling Nathan."

"Mac, I really don't know if that's a good idea; I think he'd want to be here. Plus, Maxie will want him with her when she wakes up if she's not already."

Mac sighed and gave Felicia an understanding smile. He knew that Felicia was right, an he couldn't argue with her. Deep down, he knew that Maxie would need Nathan if she was that sick, but he did want to wait at least until they knew what they were dealing with.

Once they got into the hospital, they saw Monica and Kelly rushing towards them.

"mac, Felicia, have either one of you called Nathan yet?" Monica asked glancing over at Mac and Felicia.

"Not yet; we were waiting to hear from you to tell us what's wrong with Maxie." Mac answered

"Well, you should call him right away, and have him get here as quickly as possible. It's not looking good." Monica said firmly.

"We will, but please tell us, what's wrong with Maxie? Did she wake up? Is it the baby or her heart?" Felicia panicked terrified of what Monica would say next.

"I'm so sorry." Monica began. She didn't know how she would break this news to Maxie's family. If Monica had been honest with herself, she hated this part of her job. Maxie had already been through so much in her young life, and she had survived extraordinary odds. Monica had figured that this time would be no different. She looked over at mac and Felicia and gave them a weak smile.

"We were concerned from the beginning of Maxie's pregnancy, that her heart wouldn't be able to handle the stress as the pregnancy progressed. Through the pregnancy, Dr Lee and I had been monitoring her closely. That being said, because she had been unable to take the medication because of the pregnancy, she's headed into heart failure."

"Heart failure?" Felicia asked with a gasp." What will this do to the baby?"

"that's what we need Nathan for." Kelly said stepping forward to address Maxie's distressed parents

Felicia looked over at mac who had placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. He knew that it was probably a lame gesture, but he hoped it helped a little.

"In order for us to help Maxie, we may need to deliver the baby now, and only Nathan and Maxie can make that decision. Maxie appears to be showing signs that she's reject-

"No! Not her heart!" Felicia interrupted as she began to cry.

Mac knew that neither one of them especially Felicia could handle this again. God only knew what they would do if they lost Maxie. Georgie's death was brutal for the entire family, but how would they ever recover from losing both their girls?

Needing to do something, Mac cleared his throat, and glanced over at Felicia.

"I'm gonna go and get Nathan. Are you gonna be okay for about a half hour?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Go and get Nathan, and I'll go and see Maxie." Felicia sniffed.

"I think that's a good idea, mac. Felicia, I'll take you to see Maxie. The good news is, she did wake up, but she's very weak, and I fear she won't be able to hold out for much longer if we can't get her back on her meds." Monica said with a sigh.

Mac quickly

kissed Felicia before heading back towards the elevators and out to the parking lot.

Nathan had spent the last hour cleaning the apartment where Maxie had left it in shambles as she had packed to leave. Since then, he was consumed with guilt thinking about the stupid fight he had with her. Had she really thought he went behind her back? Maybe, in a way he had, but it wasn't like she didn't know how concerned he was for her and the baby.

It was also no secret that Maxie was stubborn, and if she was gonna be so careless with her own health, Nathan feared he'd have to be the one looking out for her.

He grabbed his phone to call Maxie though he knew she probably wouldn't answer, but he had to try and apologize for his part in all of this. He ran his finger over the home button on the phone to reveal the photo of Maxie. He tapped on the photo when he heard a pounding on the door.

"Nathan, it's Mac. I know you're in there. Open up!" mac's voice came from outside of the door.

"Dammit!" Nathan cursed to himself. Had something happened to Maxie, or was mac here to show his disdain for him because of the fight they had? He was hoping it was the latter because he didn't know what he'd do if he lost Maxie.

He hurried to the door, and opened it being met with mac's icy cold stair.

"What the hell did you do to her, West" Mac asked as he slammed the door and rushed inside.

"Mac, we had a fight before the baby shower, and then again when I got home from work. I found Maxie packing, and she told me she was leaving. But I'm sure Maxie already told you this, so what the hell are you doing here?"

Mac was fuming now. Was Nathan really trying to blame Maxie for what happened?

"No, she didn't tell me about the fight, but I swear to God, West. If you did this to her, and you're the reason for her being rushed to the hospital, I'll-

"Wait, what? She's in the hospital? Mac, I was trying to call her." Nathan interrupted now noticing the alarm that had been over Mac's face.

"Yes, she's in the hospital, and I came here to get you. It's not looking good for her, Nathan."

"fuck! Nathan cursed more to himself than anything. "What did the doctor say?"

"I'll explain on the way. Let's go!" Mac said as he rushed out the door Nathan following close behind.

On the drive over, Mac had explained what the doctor had said and the events leading up to why they rushed Maxie to the hospital. Nathan had also explained the reason for Maxie fighting with him earlier that day.

Mac had sat in silence listening to Nathan's story thinking of how wrong he was. He had come ready to fight with Nathan himself, but he noted the concern Nathan obviously had for Maxie, and that went a long way with mac. Maxie had been through a lot and didn't always make the best decision when it came to relationships, but he had to admit, Nathan was perhaps the best thing that had happened to Maxie.

Once they got to the hospital, Nathan and mac were led by Amy towards Maxie's room. Before going in, Amy gently tapped Nathan on the shoulder.

"Nathan, I'm sorry. I want you to know that we're doing everything that we can for Maxie and the baby. Felicia's in there with her right now, but I think Maxie could use her husband."

"thanks, Amy. "Nathan said growing more alarmed now than ever. He was hoping that things weren't nearly as bad as he felt they were. Now though, it seemed they were.

Amy quietly opened the door to Maxie's room, and nodded signaling to Nathan that he could go in. Felicia looked up then just to see Nathan walking towards the bed.

"Felicia, how is Maxie?" Nathan asked but froze upon entering the room.

Felicia looked exhausted, and her eyes were red from crying. She hadn't let go of Maxie's hand when she looked up at Nathan, but as he came towards her, she gave a shaky sigh before she began.

"Oh Nathan, I'm so glad you're here. I know Maxie will be too when she wakes up won't you, Sweetheart?" Felicia said placing a gentle kiss to Maxie's forehead.

"How is she Sweetheart?" Mac asked as Felicia stood up allowing Nathan to take her place beside Maxie.

"there's been no change. She doesn't stay awake long at all, and Monica says that she's almost in the final stage of heart failure."

Both Mac and Nathan stared at Felicia in shocked silence. Surely this couldn't be happening to Maxie right when they had their whole lives a head of them with their first child on the way in about a month?

Felicia quietly motioned to Mac knowing that Nathan and Maxie would need time alone to talk. She knew that Nathan had to make the most difficult decision of his life, and if she were in that position, Felicia honestly didn't know if she could handle making that kind of decision.

Once they left, Nathan sat down in the chair beside the bed, and took Maxie's hand.

Maxie began to open her eyes and smiled weakly at Nathan.

Nathan was shocked at how pale she looked; he had never seen anyone look so sickly as Maxie had looked. He had to stay strong for her though; God only knew how that would affect her heart if she saw him getting upset.

"Max, I'm sorry about earlier." Nathan said placing a kiss to her forehead. Maxie was too tired to argue with Nathan at this point. For the first time in her life, she was too exhausted for anything.

"Nathan, I'm… So… tired." Maxie said just barely above a whisper, in between gasps for air.

Nathan didn't know how he was going to break this news to her; he didn't even know if he fully understood it himself. He stroked Maxie's cheek, and tried his best to give her a reassuring smile.

"I know you're tired, Max, but I need you to listen to me okay? you just need to hang on a little while longer for the baby, and then, the doctors will be able to make sure you get better." Nathan spoke gently to her as he began rubbing her head. He was not at all prepared for what Maxie was about to say next.

"Nathan, I, can't, I'm, too, tired. It's, too, hard."

Maxie started to cough a little before continuing.

"Nathan, The, baby, I'm, sorry. Tell, Spinelli, to let, you, see Georgie. Forget, about me, and, move, on. I, can't."

"Maxie stop!" Nathan said a little more firmly than he had intended. It wasn't that he wanted her to stop talking because that meant she was at least alert and was able to understand what was going on. He just never thought he would be sitting in a hospital room with Maxie of all people ready to give up.

From the time he met her, he knew that underneath all that pain, was a perky, beautiful and strong woman. The Maxie who had fought through hoops nobody should ever have to fight through to be with him was not one to give up without a fight. Nathan figured that now was as good a time as any to tell her what the doctors had asked for him to do.

"Max, you have to listen to me for a second okay, and then, I'll let you go to sleep. Monica and Kelly are worried that you won't survive the rest of the pregnancy. The only way that we can make sure that both you and the baby make it is if we agree to have an early delivery."

Nathan wasn't sure if Maxie could really handle this, but he needed to try. He could only remain so strong for so long himself, and if Maxie didn't agree to this, God only knew how that would destroy him.

"Nathan, Please, stop. I, can't, it's, too… early… for… the baby… I… can't." Maxie whispered her eyes beginning to close.

Nathan was at a los now. If he were being honest with himself and the doctors, he wasn't sure that Maxie could handle such a major surgery. But was it fair for him to choose between the woman he loved and his child? Just then, Monica entered the room with Maxie's chart in her hand.

"Nathan, how's she doing?" Monica asked glancing at the chart and then back to Maxie.

"Monica, I don't know. I don't know if she's strong enough to handle having a C section."

Nathan couldn't say the words out loud to Monica, but he had to admit to himself he was scared either way. If Maxie did have the surgery, could she still die? no, he couldn't go there because he wasn't gonna lose Maxie.

Monica glanced at Maxie's monitors and sighed. "Nathan, I'm sorry, but if we don't allow Kelly to do the C section, you will lose Maxie and the baby. If we take the baby now, there's still a chance that we can save Maxie."

Just then, Maxie's eyes fluttered open, and she looked up to see Monica standing over her.

"Maxie, how are you feeling? I bet you're feeling pretty tired huh?" Monica asked growing increasingly concerned glancing at the monitors.

"Monica, please… stop… I'm… just… tired… It's… okay, I… know…I'm… dying."

Nathan was stunned. Had he just heard Maxie say that she was dying? Monica wouldn't let that happen, would she? Was Maxie really gonna be that selfish and leave him and their child?

"Maxie stop! You're not gonna die!" Nathan yelled starting to panic

Maxie just looked at him and gave him an apologetic look.

Monica felt sad watching the exchange between Nathan and Maxie. She didn't have the heart though to tell him that Maxie was right. Her blood pressure had plummeted, and if they didn't do something soon, Maxie probably would die. Still though, she wanted to remain optimistic. Lord knows that being a doctor in her field for as long as she had, she had seen her share of miracles. The fact alone that Maxie grew up and was still here was one from all those years ago when she had received BJ's heart. Monica's thoughts were interrupted as Nathan glanced over at her helplessly.

"Monica, if we take the baby now, isn't it too early?"

Monica felt that she could at least give Nathan and Maxie this reassurance regarding the baby. At least, she hoped that would be the case.

"Well, luckily for Maxie, she has only a little less than a month to go before her expected due date, so the baby may have to stay in the NICU for a little while to develop the lungs, but there should be minimal complications at best. The baby's in the best care possible. If we can take the baby now, the baby should be alright. Of course, under normal circumstances, we'd wait, but I think it's okay to take the baby now."

With Monica's reassurance, Nathan breathed a sigh of relief. He figured that Maxie would only hesitate for the baby's sake, but now, that they got the confirmation for the health of their child, it should be a no brainer for her.

Maxie suddenly opened her eyes, and looked directly at him and smiled.

"Nathan, I… Love… you."

Just then, Maxie's alarms started going crazy.

"Monica, what's wrong?" Before Monica even had a chance to answer, a team of doctors and nurses rushed into the room.

"Nathan, we're losing her. We don't have time now; we have to take Maxie, and we need to get the baby out now."


End file.
